Slowmance
by June-kun
Summary: After Krad moved Satoshi to a new daycare, he finds out that the guy has been admiring for 3 years has a little brother, one who goes to the same center. He finally gets to meet Dark face to face. Beginning a long slow romance to be. Complete
1. Chap 1: Finding the End of the Rainbow

Slowmance 

04-16-2004

By: Couy-Chan/C.J.Y.

Warnings: This is a shonen ai. That means boy-kissing-boy. You don't like, don't read. Also, there may be a little OOC-ness at first. It's because the characters have been raised in a changed setting.

AN: Well, here it is. My first in two ways. My first DNAngel fanfic and my first shonen ai. Totally weird. It is an AU too, so be nice. This is the first chapter, if you guys like it enough I will update. I just wanted to see if it was a good idea or not. PLEASE! No flames. I have enough self-esteem problems as is. I don't need somebody else to rub it in. Anyway,

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters, I do however own _this_ story idea.

You should change text to a bigger size. Heh.

> > >

_Why today?_ The tall blonde had been trying to get books to sit up straight all day, only to have them fall over again. _Maybe I should quit this job and become a super agent!_

Happily imagining exciting gun fights and top secret missions, Krad shoved a tall black book back in place. He sighed, _Give it up, old boy. My nineteenth birthday has come and gone and I'm still working _here. The gold-eyed man smiled, then laughed at himself for thinking of quitting a job he'd had for four years. "I'm a _librarian_." He stated proudly, continuing in a high voiced secretary-like tone, "Are you finding everything alright, or are you just _blind_? Shall I write it on your eyeball, draw you a map or just point it _out?_" His chipperness had turned to a bitter tone as he checked his watch--2:05. His eyes grew wide. _He must be here already!_

Dumping the books he held, Krad sped over to the history aisle. _Why quit a job where you see your dream guy every Tuesday? _There he was, his black hair looking messy and wild, his elegantly slanted purple eyes scanning over the thickly bound books. Krad watched him for a moment, feeling dazed.

"He's totally gorgeous…" The blonde sighed dreamily, imagining his tall, dark and totally gorgeous hero and himself standing on a moonlit, rose covered balcony, holding each other close. The soft blue lighting made his 'love' look twice as lovely, his wild ebony hair floating gently in the soft summer breeze.

"Krad my love…" He whispered, leaning close, tenderly stoking the blonde's cheek. "You are the only one for me." He leaned forward, pulling Krad closer and then they-

The picture ripped into pieces and blew away, Krad giggling at his stupidity. _Yeah right_. He sighed and went back to stacking books, feeling a little bummed.

> > >

Krad got out of the car and went up the walkway to the 'Sweet Dreams' daycare center. It had been another long day. But, as on all Tuesdays, Krad was contemplating why he never _talked_ to 'tall, dark and gorgeous'.

And, as on all Tuesdays, he decided that he _still_ was too nervous to talk to his dream guy. Feeling pathetic, he opened the door and strolled inside. He immediately noticed his little blue-haired brother was sitting on a chair near the front desk.

"Are you Krad Hikari?" A brunette lady asked, sitting her paperwork aside to give the blonde a lazy gaze.

Krad gave Satoshi a threatening look and nodded, "Yes. Yes I am, what is it?"

"I'm sorry," the lady sighed, "But we can't have a child like that here. He has gotten into fights every day and the parents of the children sent home with bloody lips and noses request that he be removed. I'm very sorry, but you should see somebody about this before you get sued."

Krad rolled his eyes, very used to hearing such things and grabbed Satoshi's wrist, dragging the toddler out the door with an offhanded, "Sorry." Krad slammed the door, turning on his little brother. "_What_ did I say?"

The blue-eyed boy bowed his head, saying softly, "That if I got into another fight, you'd _kill_ me."

"I'm sick and tired of apologizing for you! What do you have against other kids, huh?"

"Nothing…" Satoshi was now playing with the buttons on his shirt, eyes filled with tears.

"If it's nothing then why do you do it?" Krad leaned forward, hands on his hips.

The blue-haired boy sniffled, "I-I don't know…" He rubbed his face, taking a shaky breath. Tears ran down between his fingers.

"Then you think about it." Krad stood up and patted his brother's head, "Come on, let's go."

Krad brushed his teeth slowly, his thoughts drifting between Satoshi and the black-haired man. _I wonder where he lives…?_ Krad stared in the mirror, his slanted gold eyes staring back.

_What if he doesn't like long hair?_ The blonde pulled a knee-length bright yellow lock over his shoulder and played with it.

He pondered what short hairstyle would look good on him, when another thought edged its way into his mind: _What if he's straight?_ Krad blinked at his reflection, feeling his heart turn to stone and drop to the bottom of his stomach.

He rinsed his mouth and washed his toothbrush, shoving it up onto a ledge near the sink. _I guess no guy that beautiful could ever want someone as weird as me anyway, even if he did like guys. He couldn't be single anyway._

Pushing all happy thoughts to the back of his mind, he crawled in bed. Satoshi was already there, facing the wall. Krad pulled the covers up and lay on his back; he was very much ready for bed, having spent an hour finding a daycare center that opened at five _and_ didn't have very many kids there. He had finally found one, the 'Rainbow's Gold'.

The blonde reached to flip off the light when Satoshi rolled over to face him. His face was still wet and he hugged his pillow over his mouth. Krad shrugged and turned the light off.

As he settled back into bed, Satoshi snuggled up against him. Krad closed his eyes. The night was cool and the clouds threatened to rain.

Drifting off slightly, Krad imagined his dark-haired love, a blood-red rose between his fingers, a dreamy smile playing across his lips. _Hmm, lips._ Krad smiled, fantasizing what kissing the taller man would feel like. Warm, soft, sweet-

"Krad…?" Krad's dreams froze and shattered, falling into a heap.

"YES?" He forced pleasantly, rolling to face Satoshi. His blue-eyed brother was shaking, his tiny hands covering his face.

"Do you still l-love me?" Krad felt guilt bite onto his heart, straining the seams. Satoshi was still crying, trying his best to do so silently.

Krad reached out and pulled him gently to him, placing a hand on his head. "Even if I don't say it much, _of course_ I do."

> > >

AN: I still can't believe I'm posting this! Please review so I know somebody read it. Even if it's 'Good work' or 'okay so far' it's enough! Anything to show you read it! ANYTHING! Other then flames. And if you haven't guessed, Dark and Dai-kun well be in the next chapter, I promise!

**Outtakes:**

**Number One:**

"I'm sick and tired of apologizing for you! What do you have against other kids, huh?"

"Oh! Think _real_ hard Krad!" He points around, "Do you see any _other_ four-year olds with _blue_ hair!"

Krad shrugs, "Well, I misread the label, I guess it _wasn't_ temporary…"

"Gee, y'think!"

**Number Two:**

"Do you still l-love me?" Krad felt guilt bite onto his heart, straining the seams. Satoshi was still crying, trying his best to do so silently.

"Well, not REALLY. You're kind of a pain in the ass and you-" Satoshi suddenly pops out a dagger and tries to impale his blonde brother, missing and maiming Krad's pillow.

"NOT REALLY! NOT REALLY!" Krad is now out of bed and running for the door, "SAY IT OR DIE!"

"Okay, okay! I love you!" Satoshi grabs his feet, tripping him.

He crawls onto Krad's back, knife raised above his head, "Say it like you mean it!"

"But I don't-"

"Then DIE!" Stabbing and yucky spurting noises are heard.

Until next time, see you!


	2. Chap 2: Off Wiz His Head

Chapter Two: Off Wiz His Head

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL OR ITS CHARACTERS.

By: Couy-Chan/C.J.Y.

04-00-2005

AN: Sorry for the short first chapter! I didn't notice how short it was until I uploaded it! Thank you all for your reviews--it was wonderful to see that people are actually reading my work! Thank you all!

Please enjoy.

* * *

Krad stretched. _Five till 5:00 am._ The blonde looked at the small creamy orange-colored building. It had two short, wide windows and a brightly painted sign saying 'The Rainbow's Gold'. Satoshi ran over and glommed onto his elder brother's leg.

"It's dark out here." The blue-haired boy whispered, glancing around in all directions. It was still very dim. The streetlights barely shone through the thick fog hanging over the ground.

"Yeah, I guess." Krad shrugged and headed to the building's fat little door. Inside was a short hallway with two doors, one on the left and one on the right. There were bright children's paintings adorning the walls on both sides and a red and brown tiled floor met their feet. _How weird._ The gold-eyed man walked to the door on the left. Next to it hung a sign that said 'Daycare Center'. Krad cautiously opened the door and peeked in.

"Good morning!" Piped a short young lady from behind a bright yellow desk. "Are you Krad Hickory?" Krad cringed and stepped inside, dragging Satoshi after.

"That's HIKARI." He corrected.

The lady nodded happily and came over to kneel beside Satoshi. "And you must be Satoshi, then." The blue-eyed boy nodded shyly. "Well! Make yourself at home while I have your father fill out a form." She stood and smiled at Krad and went back behind the desk, handing the tall blonde two papers stapled together.

"I'm his older bother, not his father." Krad pointed out, taking the papers. The lady nodded. Krad spotted a bench and sat down to fill out the questions he answered almost every week. Name, job, phone number, child's name and any other information they might need in an emergency. Suddenly he heard a soft voice across the room.

"Hi…" Krad paused and glanced up, spotting a tiny red-head seating himself beside Satoshi. He had large red-brown eyes and the most angelic smile Krad had ever seen. The kid smiled at Satoshi and continued, "What's your name?"

Satoshi stared at him, "My name's Satoshi." The other little boy smiled again, hugging a white animal plushy of some kind tightly in his arms.

"I'm Daisuke!"

Krad's little brother nodded.

"Do you like bunny rabbits?"

Satoushi shrugged, "They're okay."

The little red-head giggled. "I love bunnies! See," he held out the doll he had. It was a fuzzy white rabbit with floppy ears and tiny feet. "This's Wiz! He's my bunny!"

Satoshi examined it for a moment before saying quietly, "It's cute." Daisuke nodded happily and scooted closer to Satoshi.

"Do you wanna be friends?" He asked cutely, leaning forward and smiling. Satoshi nodded.

"Sure."

"Yay!" The little boy threw his arms up, startling the other and gave him a big hug. "Thanks so much!"

Krad blinked in surprise as the toddlers begin to talk quietly. _Cute kid, but, geez! What time did he get here!_ Krad stood up and went to the desk, asking the short lady, "When did that boy get here? It's 5:10 AM for crying out loud! Do people have no life or just not want him around?"

"He gets here at 4:45 AM and is here until 9:30 PM four days a week." She answered, smiling. Krad gave her a weird look and finished the papers, giving them back to her.

"I need to talk to Satoshi for a second." The woman nodded and Krad called Satoshi over. "Oh, and if there's _any_ trouble whatsoever, call me." He and Satoshi stepped out the door.

"What is it?" The blue-haired boy asked softly, looking at the floor closely.

"Listen to me carefully, Satoshi." The little boy glanced up, knowing when Krad said his name, he meant business. "Read my lips: you get into a fight today and you don't get dinner." Satoshi stared.

"But what if it's their fa-" Krad waved a hand.

"Okay, so you only get a _third_ of your dinner. And you better behave yourself!" He loomed over Satoshi. "DO you UNDERSTAND ME?" The toddler nodded quickly. "Good." The blonde man patted Satoshi's head, "Then go and have fun, I'll see you tonight." He watched the blue-toned boy go back inside before he turned and headed to work.

* * *

The day had been perfectly normal; not many people had asked Krad to locate books for them. _The dumb people must have stayed home today._ Krad snickered to himself, checking his watch for the hundredth time that day. It was 7:43, 17 minutes until he could head home. There had been no calls about Satoshi, _He might make it today_. Krad silently prayed his little brother would behave and maybe, just_ maybe_, he wouldn't get into a fight.

Krad kept checking his watch over and over. _7:44…7:45…7:46…7:47…7:48…7:49…7:4-_ His cell phone rang, making him drop the arm load of books he was carrying in the hurry to answer it. "Hello?"

He realized his prayers were in vain, as the daycare lady's voice began on the other end of the line. "Um, you said to call if there was any trouble, sir."

Krad cringed and begin to think of ways to punish his little blue-haired brother while saying, "Well, what is it?"

"Um…" There was a pause. "I think you better come and see."

* * *

_Hang him from the roof, tie him up and throw him in the back of a dump truck! Strangle him! Make him starve for a week!_ Krad cursed as he got out of the car and stomped across the lawn and into the tiny building, slamming the door so hard that it almost fell off of its hinges. He wrenched the daycare center's door open, storming inside. Satoshi was sitting on the bench near the door, sobbing into his hands. Krad's anger washed away as the little boy looked up at him, fear and guilt showing across his face.

"You should have that monster caged!" Krad jumped slightly at this and turned to noticed a tall, thin woman standing there, a little brunette girl with high pigtails clinging to one of her legs. "He's an animal!" She continued.

"He's _also_ a _kid_." Krad said, crossing his arms and looking down at his brother. "What happened?" Satoshi just sobbed harder, pulling his feet up on the bench and turning away from them. Krad sighed.

"Answer, you little brat!" The lady yelled, glaring at Satoshi.

"Don't you dare yell at him!" Krad snapped, leering at her. "He isn't your child!"

"I don't care whose child he is! He ripped out two handfuls of _my_ daughter's hair! I _demand_ an apology!"

"You won't get one until I've heard what happened from _him_!"

"Um, excuse me…"

Krad blinked at the small voice that spoke up. _It's that boy from this morning! What was his name…?_

Said boy was standing behind the woman and her daughter, rubbing his toe into the floor. "I-it was my fault, not his." The little boy continued. "Anna wouldn't give my bunny back so Satoshi tried to make her and she bit him-"

"Anna would never do that! He's lying!" The little girl's mother snapped to Krad.

The tiny red-head's eyes filled with tears and he sniffled, "No I'm n-not!"

"Little brat! You're on his side, aren't you!" The lady snarled, turning her scowl to the tiny toddler, who started crying. The blonde man felt like strangling 'Anna's' mother.

"_Back off._" Krad said, he saw Satoshi flinch at his 'one-more-word-and-I've-had-it' tone and knelt next to the little red-eyed boy. "Calm down and tell me what happened." He said, forcing a soothing voice.

"B-b-but she'll y-yell at me again!" He pointed to the woman, who now was quietly fuming. Daisuke took a deep breath, calming a little, "When Satoshi tried to yank her off he accidentally pulled out some of her hair! And then…" He sobbed and pointed to Anna. "S-she murdered my bunny!" The little boy grabbed Krad's shoulder and buried his face into the blonde's shirt, sobbing harder. Krad glared up at the thin woman. "And then she blamed _him_!" Daisuke pointed to Satoshi, who nodded.

"I don't believe a word of it!" The lady huffed.

Krad stood up and the red-head hugged onto his leg. "Well, I _do._"

"I demand you apologize for hurting my daughter!"

"_I_ think that _she_ owes _them_ an apology!"

"You're going to believe two snot-nosed little brats!"

"What are _you_ doing?" Krad asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Anna's mother started sputtering with fury and dragged her daughter out the door, snarling behind her, "My daughter is _not_ a snot-nosed brat!"

Krad fanned himself, _That nasty bitch, _He glared at the door. _I hope she gets hit by a moving van!_ Feeling small eyes watching him, Krad turned to his little brother. Satoshi gave him a hurt look, shivering.

"D-do I still get dinner?" He asked quietly.

Krad nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes, you still get dinner." He sat down on the bench next to Satoshi. "Did she really _bite_ you?" The blue-haired held up his left hand for Krad to see; it had red tooth marks down the side of his palm.

"Oh that little…" Krad thought twice about cursing in front of Satoshi. The little boy followed his example far too often. "Hang on. Hey," Krad walked to the main desk, "Do you have a first-aid kit at hand?" Berty, as her name tag said, nodded and went to get it.

Krad noticed Daisuke as he came over and sat beside Satoshi. The little boy was still crying about something. _Oh, that's right. His bunny…_ "I'm sorry your bunny got killed."

The little boy looked over at him and started crying harder.

Krad cringed, _Okay, that didn't work._

Berty came back and handed him the first-aid kit. "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks." Krad took it and sat down to bandage Satoshi's hand. When finished, he turned to Daisuke. "Are you alright?"

Daisuke sobbed and nodded, "Y-yeah… But she beheaded my bunny!" He wailed and covered his face.

Krad sigh in exasperation. Despite his attempts at stomping it out, he still had a soft spot for kids. "Okay, okay." He came over and knelt in front of the little boy. "Where's Mr. Bun-buns?" The little boy hopped down and ran over, picking something up off of the floor. He held them up to Krad, sobbing again. Krad took the bunny's head and rear end, leaning down to listen to them. _What should I do? Let's see, maybe.._ Krad acted surprised, sitting up and looking at Daisuke.

The red-head cocked his head, asking slowly, "What is it?"

"He still has a pulse!" Krad exclaimed. Daisuke leaned down to listen but Krad quickly added, "He has to have surgery!" He stood and leaned over the front desk. "Miss, do you have a needle and some white thread?"

Berty smiled and dug some out, happily handing it to Krad. "Here!"

"Thanks." Krad went back over and sat next to Daisuke, sitting the bunny parts on his lap. He carefully threaded the needle and tied a knot on the end, and was about to start sewing when Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"You have to numb him first! He doesn't like needles!"

Krad stared at him, _Keen kid._ He popped the pen off his shirt and held it up like a needle. "I happen to have a magic numbing pen!" Satoshi leaned forward around the tiny red-head to watch as well. "Cover his eyes so he won't be scared." Krad instructed. Daisuke did so and Krad poked both pieces of the doll. "Okay, now you two go play until his surgery is over."

Both boys nodded and got up. Daisuke paused and patted the doll's head, saying softly, "It'll be okay." He then trailed off behind Satoshi. Krad rubbed his head; he wasn't exactly wonderful at sewing. Sighing, he set to work, stabbing himself every other stitch.

* * *

AN: Look! It's another Chapter! WAI! I would like to thank ALL of you for reviews and here, hands out giant gummy worms Enjoy! Yesterday I finished a Satoshi plushy about 8 inches tall! He's so cute! I just need to make Dark, Krad and Daisuke! (and maybe Takeshi-kun and Riku-chan) AND I SWARE Dark WILL be in the NEXT CHAPTER!

And a message for Dark Moon Sabbath! Please update Dark Shadows soon! throws popcorn.

Everyone, please: WRITE!

**Outtakes:**

**Number One:**

"I'm Daisuke!"

Krad's little brother nodded.

"Do you like bunny rabbits?"

Satoushi looks confused andwhips out a pocket dictionary, "_Rabbit: Small burrowing rodent with soft fur and long ears_."

The red-head blinked at him, "What's that?"

Satoshi shoved the book away into hammer space, forcing a smile, "Erm, nothing."

**Number Two:**

Krad carefully threaded the needle and tied a knot on the end, and was about to start sewing when Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"You have to numb him first! He doesn't like needles!"

Krad smiled evilly, "He _doesn't_?" Pops out _giant_ needle and a tarp.

Daisuke stares, "W-what's the t-tarp for?"

"The _blood_." Krad stated matter-of-factly. The little re-head suddenly passes out, floping over backwards.

"_Wimp_." Krad snorted.

I'll try to update every five days or so until later chapters.


	3. Chap3: They Sure Grow Up Fast

Chapter Three: They Sure Grow Up Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters.

By: Couy-Chan/C.J.Y.

AN: My sister (Threshie) drew fan art for this! Wai, wai! I'm so happy! A little bit about why Krad's so shy about Dark; he's liked him for _years_. Wouldn't you be a little nervous about talking to a guy you've liked for two years? Krad's not shy about other guys though, just Dark.

* * *

> > >

Krad quietly sat bandaging his fingers. _I got blood on my new pants!_ He cringed, sticking another band-aid on his left index finger. _It's almost 9:30!_ The blonde sat up straight, wincing as his back made horrific popping sounds. _Finally!_ He held the floppy bunny doll up, its head now attached with sloppy, uneven stitches. He quickly bandaged it as well. Krad smiled, _At last! We can go home!_

He stood just as the door opened and a tall black-haired man walked in. The man glanced at him as he passed, stopping in front of the desk. Krad felt he knees straining to hold him up, his heart pounded against his chest. He sank back onto the bench. _I-it's him!_

The ebony haired guy smiled and waved at Berty, "Hey." He then turned and called to the red-headed toddler across the room. "Daisuke!"

The little boy glanced at him and smiled, jumping to his feet and running to hug onto the man's knees. "Dark!"

The man laughed a little, picking Daisuke up to hug him.

_Dark? What's that supposed to mean?_ Krad thought. He suddenly noticed that he still had the doll. _Oh yeah…_

He looked back up to see Daisuke pointing to him, saying, "But Wiz isn't through the surgery yet!"

"What do you mean 'surgery'?" The black-haired man asked, smiling at the cute little boy in his arms.

"A mean girl murdered Wiz in cold blood!" Daisuke explained quickly.

This just earned him a weird look from Dark. "Murdered?"

The red-head nodded, "She ripped his head off!"

"Oh." Was the only reply as the purple eyed man sat him back on the ground. "Well, I guess I'll get you another Wiz, then." He smiled again.

Krad felt his heart stop. He stared at Dark. _He's so gorgeous._

"But Wiz is getting fixed up by _him_!" Daisuke pointed to Krad, who flinched.

"Is that so?" Asked the black-haired man, leaning down to Daisuke and glancing over at Krad.

"Yup!" The toddler paused and suddenly blinked. "Oh yeah!" He ran and grabbed Satoshi's arm, bringing him back over to Dark. "This's my new friend!" Dark and Satoshi stared at each other for moment. Daisuke ran over to where Krad was sitting on the bench. "Is the surgery over yet?" He asked cutely, leaning over to look at his bunny doll.

Krad nodded and handed it to him, "Yes and he's fine."

Daisuke examined the now bandaged doll, "When do the band-aids come off?"

"Um, just leave them on until tomorrow and give him extra hugs and kisses," the blonde finished, feeling the black-haired man's gaze on him.

"Thank you so much!" The red-head almost strangled Krad with a tight hug around the neck. "Looky! Wiz is all better!" Daisuke tore over and glommed onto Satoshi again, smiling brightly.

"So what exactly happened to him again?" Dark asked, scratching the back of his head. Daisuke didn't answer, happily chatting with the blue-haired boy beside him.

Dark sighed and turned to Krad, "Do _you_ know what happened?" Krad nodded, feeling dazed. Dark stared at him with an expecting look.

Krad quickly found his voice, "Um, apparently he--" He pointed to Daisuke, "--couldn't get his bunny rabbit back from some girl named Anna, so my little brother tried to take it, she bit him, he ripped out her hair--" The black-haired man stared. "Then she killed your son's bunny--"

"He's not my--" Dark tried to interrupt, but Krad continued.

"And she blamed it on Satoshi! So Miss Berty called me in and the girl's mother was here and that bitch--" He turned quickly to the toddlers. "_Don't_ repeat that!" He turned back to Dark. "--had the _nerve_ to yell at Satoshi and then your son so I told her to let him talk, but your son was upset--"

"But he's not my--" Dark tried again.

"So I had to calm him down before he'd explain it! And then that…" Krad paused, glancing at the little boys again, "…_Wench_ denied it even though we had proof! I finally told her off and but your son's bunny was beheaded and he was _crying_, so I spent the last couple of hours sewing _that_ back together! And, hell, I had to bandage myself, so why not the rabbit?" He bit his lip. _I ranted. Not good. He probably thinks I'm a loud-mouth._ He peeked up at the purple eyed man.

The guy laughed nervously, "Yes, um, thanks for that, but he's not my son. He's my little brother."

Krad felt he heart leap. _Not his son?_ "Oh." He managed. "Still married then?" _Oops, shouldn't have asked._

Dark looked confused, "No."

Krad felt like dancing, _Happy day!_ "It's hard raising a kid alone, isn't it?" He smiled at Dark.

"Huh?" The taller man forced, very lost.

Krad crossed his arms over his chest. "Unless you have a girlfriend or are just babysitting him, I assume you raise him alone." He paused, cocking his head. "Am I wrong then?"

The other man finally seemed to catch on. "Uh, no. No, you got it right. I'm on my own."

"Me, too." Krad smiled, _This is the closest I will ever come to being near him. Please, don't let it end just yet…_

"Really?"

Krad popped back to reality, "What?"

Dark smiled again. "Are you really alone too?"

Krad nodded. _He smiled at me._ Krad felt a shiver run up his spine. He giggled a little feeling very giddy.

"What is it?" Dark asked squinting at the blonde.

"Nothing." Krad lied. They both looked over to where Satoshi and Daisuke were. The taller toddler was cradling the doll in his arms as the red-head watched.

"Thanks for fixing that thing." The purple-eyed man said softly. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Krad lied again, tucking his bandaged hands into his pockets. "It's late--we should be getting home. Satoshi, it's time to go home." The blue-haired boy nodded and went to stand by the door, Daisuke following closely.

"Us too, kiddo. Say bye-bye." Daisuke watched him cutely while he talked, then suddenly turned and gave Satoshi a peck on the cheek. Krad stared.

"Oh god! I-I'm so s-sorry!" Dark stuttered to Krad, dragging Daisuke away from a rather stunned Satoshi.

"It's alright…" Krad mumbled. "Kids sure grow up fast, huh?"

Dark was now shaking his little brother by the shoulders. "What's the matter with you, kid!" He turned back to Krad, his face bright red. "I'm really sorry! He doesn't understand all that yet! I'm sorry!" He dragged his little brother by the back of his shirt out the door.

Krad grabbed Satoshi's hand and followed. "It's okay. That stuff is hard to understand…" He continued as they made their way back to the parking lot. Krad strapped Satoshi's seatbelt and got in the car. _With that reaction, he has to be straight._ The blonde sighed, all his dreams burning away to ash. He felt like crying, but only bit his lip as he silently drove home. _Whatever higher power let me meet him, thank you…thank you so very much…_

* * *

> > >

Dark slammed the car door as hard as he could. "Why the hell did you do that? You go and scare off every guy I meet! I don't even have any friends anymore! Why?"

Daisuke started sobbing, "I don't even know what I _did_!" He covered his face with his tiny hands. Dark took a deep breath.

_He doesn't know what he did, there's no point in yelling at him._ "I know, I know. I'm just tired and grumpy--"

"You always say that!" The little toddler sobbed.

"Well I AM!" Dark protested.

"Stop yelling at me!" Daisuke cringed away from his older brother, burying his face in the other side of his car-seat.

"Sorry." Guilt washed over him, reminding him of a time where he had hurt Daisuke. _What if he's still scared of me for…_ The dark-haired man reached over and gently rubbed his little brother's arm. "I'm a jerk, huh?" Daisuke didn't reply. "I just had a really long hard day. You know how nasty I get when I'm tired. I'm really sorry this time."

"I know…" Daisuke seemed to be calming down now and snuggled Wiz against his face. Dark sighed, watching Daisuke out of the corner of his eye and keeping only half an eye on the road.

"Do you want to play cards when we get home?" The little boy turned to face him, smiling weakly.

"S-sure."

* * *

> > >

AN: Sorry it took longer to update then planned! First was down, and then my beta editor's computer stopped working! But anyway, I hope you all like it. It will probably be awhile before my next update, seeing as I now have a new Harvest Moon game to play… Eh heh. Can I help it? It'll be awhile, probably whenever I read over my DNAngel manga. I say 5-10 days. Sorry.

**Outtakes:**

**Number One:**

"Us too, kiddo. Say bye-bye." Daisuke watched him cutely while he talked, then suddenly turned and gave Satoshi a peck on the cheek. Krad stared.

Dark turned and grinned at him, "That's how we say bye-bye!" He suddenly hopped up to the blonde. "C'mere gorgeous!" The tall man pulled Krad up to him, wrapping an arm tightly around Krad's waist and before he could escape the young man gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Krad looked about like this: O,O

**Number Two:**

_He doesn't know what he did, there's no point in yelling at him._ "I know, I know. I'm just tired and grumpy--"

"You always say that!" The little toddler sobbed.

"Well I AM!" Dark protested.

"Just because you stay up till one in the morning with a _new_ girl _every_ night!" Daisuke made a sour face. "It's gross!"

Dark glared, "It's none of _your_ business what _I_ do at night!"

Daisuke sighed softly. "I guess you're right… "He leered over at his brother. "But not when you do it in the _living room_!"

"Would you shut up! You're gonna bring the rating up again!"

"Well _sor-ry_!" The toddler stuck out his tongue.

Until next time...


	4. Chap 4: You’re Not For Me, But I’m for Y...

Chapter Four: You're Not For Me, But I'm for You

05/09/2005, CY

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DNAngel.

AN: Sorry for posting it late, I had a cold and then when I got it on the computer I forgot the first half at home! Arrrg! Not to mention all the car trouble, school and Harvest Moon. - What can I say? Life's busy. _And_ my sister insists on watching other Anime so I start daydreaming about _that_ and then I come to the end of my outline! Anyhow, I got it all together now. All I have to do is listen to Satoshi's image song and WAM! I feel like I could never leave DNAngel's fandom again! Ya know, Krad _also_ has a pretty sexy voice!

Special AN:

You guys have made me feel so happy. I almost cried when I saw that this had 65 reviews. That is the most reviews any story I have ever written has had. I hope you guys stick with this because I just finished an outline for when the boys are ten. For those of you who want me to update faster, I'm trying my best. I'm not a born writer and I have a hard time writing dialogue and description. This story just broke the boundaries as my first four-chapter fanfic. Thank you all so much for your reviews and for your support of this story. I think you may just kill me with the joy of it all!

My mom has scared me several times by saying that maybe she should read it. Eh heh. I'm not ready to tell her I write yaoi. The time will come soon enough.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Ugh…" Dark flopped back in his chair before turning to dig his lunch out of his suitcase. Slamming the sandwich box down, he lazily pondered the last evening's happenings. _Wonder what his name was… I forget._ Dark grinned to himself as he unwrapped his sandwich. An image of the gold-eyed man's face appeared in Dark's mind. _Hmm, gold eyes…_

He bit into his sandwich… Or what he _thought_ was his sandwich and was really his fingers. Quietly cursing to himself, he shook his hand. _Only ever done that when thinking about a girl!_ He snickered and ate his lunch.

Krad felt his heart race as the taller man leaned closer and closer—"Yeee!" Krad waved his free arm frantically in an attempt to regain his balance on the short ladder. Finally steadying himself, he smirked. _Okay, no more daydreaming on the job!_ He sighed and took a few misplaced books off the shelf, adding them to the armload he already had. _I already have to work late today… What a drag._

There was a loud snap as the top step gave way, sending Krad and his armload of books crashing to the floor--after he hit the book cart, of course. Groaning as he dug his way out of the pile, Krad sat next to the mess and rubbed his head, cringing. _Not my day_--

"Not your day, is it Krad?" His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice. Krad looked up to see a familiar grinning face.

"Keiji," He sighed, climbing clumsily to his feet. "Shouldn't you be helping someone?"

The young man laughed.

"Looks like you need more help then them!" Krad scowled at him and started picking up the books. Keiji smiled and helped. "Is something bothering you Krad?" His friend prodded, stacking an armload of books back on the cart.

"No, Kei. It's nothing."

The short blonde squinted at him, "You sure? You're never this clumsy unless something's bugging you." Keiji put a hand on Krad's shoulder. "Come on. Tell me." Krad shrugged his hand off and leaned to grab more books. "Ooo-oooh. I know.." Keiji leaned down next to him. "It's a _guy_, isn't it?" Krad stood and shoved books back on the shelf.

"So what if it is?"

The short blonde squeaked and jumped to his feet. "What's his name? Huh? Huh? Is he cute? Is he rich?"

Krad rubbed his forehead, "It's none of your business."

"Oh come on! I've been your only friend for years! Tell me!" Keiji threw his arms around Krad's waist. "Tell me, tell me!"

The blonde struggled, "It's the same as always, idiot!" Keiji let go and blinked at him.

"That black-haired guy _again_?"

Krad nodded.

"There's lots of good looking guys out there!" Keiji paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, maybe not that good looking, but hey, can't be too picky."

"Yes, I know." They finished putting the books away.

Keiji grinned and patted Krad's arm. "He's probably a real idiot. You should get over him before you get in too deep. Though, two years is a long time to have a crush..." He started mumbling and Krad couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I guess you're right. I have to just give up on him..." Krad hugged himself and thought back on the way his crush had smiled at him. _He was so nice..._

Keiji leaned forward and stared at him. "Whoa whoa! What happened! You didn't talk to him did you!" Krad gave a little shrug as reply. "What was it!"

The gold-eyed man sighed, "He's straight, okay?"

"No way! A guy like that? How do you know?"

"I talked to him." The image of the man's shocked and disgusted face came to Krad's mind. "He was grossed out."

"Grossed out by what!" Keiji grabbed Krad's shoulders and shook him gently. "What was it! What happened!" Krad popped back to reality and shook his head.

"It's nothing, Kei." He pulled away from his friend and headed off down the aisles. "Leave me alone."

* * *

_8:34 already._ The nineteen-year-old grabbed his jacket. _Having to dodge Keiji makes me tired._ He yawned, "Have to go get Satoshi…"

"YO!" Krad turned to see Keiji tearing up beside him.

"You." Krad muttered.

The younger man smiled, "Feel like talking now?" Krad waved a hand.

"I'm sorry for being grumpy, Kei. It's just depressing."

"Eh, don't give up yet." Keiji slung an arm over Krad's shoulders. "Maybe he likes both!" Krad stared at him.

"You're sick, Kei." Keiji grinned at him.

"And I'm proud to be so!" He kissed Krad's cheek and waved, strolling to the door. "See ya tomorrow, Krad."

Krad returned his wave and started to his car.

* * *

Dark stretched and yawned, resting his arms behind his head. _Got off half an hour early!_ He grinned, heading up the walkway to the 'Rainbow's Gold' daycare center. Opening the second door, Dark walked in. Inside was a short desk with a brunette lady sitting behind it.

"Good evening Mr. Mousey." Dark grimaced at the use of his last name.

"_Hi_," he glanced around, "where's-" A little blue-haired boy caught his eye. _Hey, isn't that that guy's little brother?_

It was, and there was Daisuke, sitting beside him. Both toddlers were happily playing some hand game and talking.

"Where's who, sir?" Berty asked, cocking her head.

Dark waved a hand, "Never mind. Hey Daisuke!" He smiled as his little brother ran to hug his leg.

"Hi Dark!" Daisuke smiled up at him cutely. "How are you?"

"I'm off early tonight, so I thought we'd grab some ice cream or something."

"Yay! Ice cream!" The four year old threw his arms up in the air and ran to hug onto his blue-eyed companion. He turned and stared up at Dark. "Can Satoshi come, too?"

Dark scratched his head, "I dunno. I think his brother and him're heading home."

"Yes, we are." Dark blinked and stared back to see the blonde standing by the bench. He came over next to Dark. "Let's go, Satoshi."

Dark smiled and waved, "Hello." Krad looked at him and quickly led his brother out the door. Dark grabbed Daisuke and dragged him after. "Hey blondy!" The other man slowed down and watched him catch up.

"Yes?" He asked. Satoshi and Daisuke quickly ran ahead, the little red-head glomming onto the other's arm.

Dark smirked and started walking slowly alongside the gold-eyed man. "Long day, huh?" He watched Krad. _He sure is quiet compared to yesterday..._

"Yes. I had to work late."

Dark laughed, "Isn't that ironic! I got off early!" He snickered, then glanced at the slender guy. _Gotta say something!_ "So where do you work?"

"At the library."

Dark cocked his head, "You're a librarian?"

"Yes."

Dark blinked, _That's odd..._ "At _this_ library?"

The blonde nodded.

_No way! But-_ "You must go in disguise or something because I've been there thousands of times and never saw you before!" Dark laughed, _He must be lying!_

"I..." Krad paused, "work in the back."

"Oh." _In the back?_ Dark rubbed his head, _Maybe..._

"Um," The blonde turned to him. "Where do _you_ work?"

Dark smiled at him. "I'm a historian." He shrugged. "I memorize facts and such."

"Ah." Was the only reply as they arrived at the cars and Dark noticed that Daisuke was opening the door for Satoshi to climb into _Dark_'s car.

Krad also seemed to noticed, and frowned. "Satoshi!" The little boy jumped and stared at him. "What do you think you're doing!"

Satoshi blinked at him and Dark noticed the same cute look that Daisuke gave him when he knew he was in trouble. "I'm going home with Daisuke."

The blonde looked slightly shocked, "You're what!"

"I'm going home with Daisuke." The toddler repeated.

"No you're not!"

Satoshi stared at him, trying his best to look as small and cute as possible, "Please?"

Dark grinned as Krad stomped over and glared at Satoshi. _Guess I'm not the only guy frustrated with his little brother._

"Get in the car! It's getting late and I want to-" The blonde blinked in surprise as his little brother sat in the wrong car. "Not _that_ car! _MY_ car!" The toddlers hugged each other before the blue-haired one went and crawled unhappily into the _right_ car. He stared longingly back at Daisuke, who returned the look.

The blonde waved at Dark, "Good night. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Dark watched him get in the car and leave. _Nice guy._ Dark rubbed his head, _Now what was his name...?_

* * *

AN: Well. Here it is. The fourth chapter to Slowmance. I'm so happy I got this chapter finished! Sorry it's posted so late! Just as I got it finished today the internet cut out! STUPID OLYPEN! GO OFF AND DIE! A-hem. See you next time, but first; enjoy the outtakes!

**Outtakes:**

**Number One:**

There was a loud snap as the top step gave way, sending Krad and his armload of books crashing to the floor--after he hit the book cart, of course.

At the end of the day….

Keiji stared as Krad staggered towards him. As the blonde stopped in front of him, he noticed that his head, leg, upper left arm, ankle, pinky finger and jaw were all in casts/bandages and recognized what had happened. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

"Jhust shuht op!" The blonde growled.

**Number Two:**

Satoshi blinked at him and Dark noticed the same cute look that Daisuke gave him when he knew he was in trouble. "I'm going home with Daisuke."

The blonde looked slightly annoyed, "Not until you're older!"

Dark stared, "What do you mean 'not until you're older'! They're four for crying out loud! He didn't mean it _that_ way!"

Satoshi blinked at him and said flatly, "How do you know?"

**Bonus:**

Random Slowmance Fact:

Krad reads Satoshi physics as bed time stories.


	5. Chap 5: At Last

Chapter Five: At Last

05/09/2005, CY 2005

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or its characters.

AN: YAAAAY! My sister ordered the boxed set of DNAngel! I'm SO happy! MAN! This chapter was being a pain to upload! The format also sucks so sorry.

I made my Sato plushy a little hoody sweatshirt! It's medium blue-green with little pockets and a zipper! But it came out too big so I'm gonna give it to Krad-san, now that he's made.

If you'd like to see pictures of my chibi dolls, click the link below:

http/ still trying to find Dark's hair color, but he'll be finished soon.

* * *

"Yes, to Tuesday." Krad listened while the person on the other phone line typed.

"Fine. Now you have Sunday, Tuesday and Saturday off. Have a nice day." Krad hung up and went to the bedroom. _Maybe I should stop working four _full_ days and break up my hour so I only have two days off. Hmm… No, then I would have to leave Satoshi at the daycare center more._

The four-year old was curled into a ball in the center of the bed.

Krad smiled, _I wonder if I looked that cute when I was little..._ He leaned against the wall. _I hope I see Dark more. He always comes to the library on Tuesdays, so maybe I can meet him there. _The blonde pondered this for a minute. _Maybe Keiji's right. It's not _completely_ hopeless._ The blue-haired toddler stirred in his sleep. "Hey Satoshi." Krad's brother opened his eyes and stared at him sleepily.

"Krad?"

Krad sat on the foot of the bed. "It's Saturday. You know what that means."

The toddler groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, "I don't want to go shopping!"

Krad pulled the covers back off and lifted Satoshi to sit him on his lap. Krad brushed his fingers through the toddler's rumpled hair. "You just need new shoes this time, then we'll go to the book store." He smiled down at his brother. "How's that sound?" The toddler shrugged a shoulder.

"Okay, I guess."

"Good." Krad stood, placing Satoshi on the floor. "You go get dressed and we'll go." The little boy nodded and ran to do so.

* * *

Satoshi held Krad's hand tightly and stared down at his new shoes. They were green. _I don't like green, _he thought, tapping his toe on the sidewalk. _It's icky..._ Krad started walking and Satoshi had to jog to keep up. "Are we going to the book store now?"

"Well, I thought we could drop by and grab a late breakfast." The blonde looked down at him, "What do you think?"

_Breakfast._ "Can't we go to the breadsh--" Satoshi stopped and stared across the street. _Daisuke!_ The red-head was standing in front of the mall all alone and seemed to be crying. Satoshi let go of Krad's hand and made a mad dash for his friend right into traffic. He felt an arm lift him from around the waist until his feet dangled in the air.

"What do you think you're doing!" Krad glared at him but Satoshi didn't notice, he was still watching Daisuke. "Are you listening!"

"Daisuke!"

Krad blinked. "What about him?"

Satoshi pointed frantically, "Daisuke's over there and he's by himself!" The blonde looked out over the road and spotted the toddler.

"Daaisuukee!" Krad called and waved his arm. The red-head looked at him and wiped his face. "Stay where you are!" Daisuke nodded. Krad grabbed Satoshi and hurried down to the crosswalk. Once on the other side, he sat Satoshi down and they ran toward where Daisuke was.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi raced towards him.

"Satoshi!" The little red-head glommed onto Satoshi and hugged him tightly.

Krad stopped and sighed. "What are you doing out here all alone, Daisuke?"

Daisuke stared up at him, "I lost Dark in there!" He pointed a finger at the mall entrance. "And then this tall creepy man scared me, so I ran outside!" He glommed back onto Satoshi.

Krad patted his head. "Calm down. We'll go find him." He paused, "Is that your brother's name, Dark?" The sweet little boy nodded. "Okay then, let's go." Krad led them inside.

_

* * *

_

_Man! I'm a horrible brother!_ Dark had searched the store over twice and still couldn't find Daisuke. _What if he was kidnapped? They could murder him! Or worse!_ More and more terrifying images invaded Dark's mind. He had asked the guards to help him, but they hadn't found anything either. _Please be okay! Please, ple--_ Dark smacked into a clothes rack. Fighting free of the lacy undergarments, he turned--and promptly toppled over a passersby. Both crashed into an end aisle full of gummy animals. _Ouch..._ Dark sat up, his forehead throbbed a little as gummy bears and sharks fell out of his hair.

"Sorry..." He managed to say, staring down at the person. Gold eyes blinked back at him.

"Oh, it's no bother."

Dark gaped, _Blondy! Wonder what he's doing here! Maybe he can help!_ "Geez, I'm sorry! I-I lost Daisuke!" The blonde gave him an even stare. "I know, I'm awful! But I looked and looked and I still can't find him!" Dark tried to bow but just ended up face-first in the blonde's shirt.

"Okay, just get off! People are staring!" Dark glanced around and noticed Daisuke standing there, hugged onto Satoshi's arm. He waved happily.

"Daisuke?" Dark crawled to his feet and helped the blonde up before hugging his little brother. "Where were you!" He picked Daisuke up and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"We found him, Dark." Dark blinked over at the blonde.

_Hey, when did I tell him my name?_ "Where?"

"Satoshi spotted him standing outside the mall from the shoe store." The slender man dusted himself and started picking gummy creatures out of his hair. "Keep a better eye on him next time."

"Come on. You know how little kids are! You gotta keep them tied to you or they wander off, looking at one thing or another!" Dark sat Daisuke down again and patted Satoshi's shoulder. "Thanks for helping Daisuke, kid."

The blue-haired boy nodded, "He's my friend. Friends are made to--."

"We should be going, Satoshi." The blonde interrupted. "We still have to drop by for breakfast." He stared at Dark, and then took Satoshi's hand.

"See you."

"Wait!" Dark smiled. The blonde suddenly frowned. Dropping his brother's hand, he came and poked Dark's forehead.

"Ouch! Hey!" Dark rubbed his head and looked at his hand. _Blood?_ He rubbed his head again.

"You hit your head." The gold-eyed man stated.

"I, uh, kinda noticed." Dark pressed his hand over the injury and shrugged. "I'll be okay, it's just a scratch."

"Do you know how to bandage it?"

Dark blinked. "No."

"Then let me." Krad gestured for Dark to follow. "I live nearby. But if you want, just get the store to do it."

_Well, I wondered where he lived._ "No, they're always a little rough." Dark snickered.

"What says I'm not?" The blonde said, a tiny hint of a smile showing on his lips.

"You look gentle." Dark smiled back. _Come on, show me a smile, Blondy._

Satoshi cleared his throat, catching both their attentions. "Can you two do that on the way home?"

"Do what!" Both men stared at each other; there seemed to be an echo.

"Talking." The toddler said, hugging Daisuke again. "Can't you walk and talk at the same time?"

"Let's just go." The blonde said, pulling Satoshi to his side. Dark followed with Daisuke clinging to his leg.

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm letting Dark into my _house Krad unlocked and opened the door. "Welcome." He gestured for Dark to enter and the black-haired man did, glancing around. Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's arm and dragged him off into the living room. "Sorry, it is kind of a mess. It gets this way near the weekends."

Dark shrugged, "Thank god you haven't seen my place. It's a real junkyard." Krad blinked and walked past him into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." Krad opened the dish cabinet and grabbed the First-Aid kit. He always kept it there in case of knife mishaps. He turned to see Dark examining the kitchen table.

The taller man smiled at him and patted a seat, "Mind if I?"

Krad shrugged, "I said to make yourself at home." The purple-eyed man nodded and sat down, putting a hand on his forehead to test if the injury was still bleeding.

He cringed and stared at his hand, "Hasn't stopped yet?" He pressed on it to stop the bleeding. "Yeesh."

Krad watched him. _I'll never wash that chair-cover again._ Walking over to the table, Krad dropped the First-aid box and pulled Dark's hand away to look at the scrape. "It's not bad." He sat on the table edge and dug out a cloth and some disinfectant. "Hang on." After running it under the cold water, Krad came back and dabbed Dark's forehead with the cloth.

The older man flinched, "Ouch! That hurts!" He cringed as Krad washed it again.

"Stop being a baby." The blonde held Dark's head in place with one hand and scrubbed off the dried blood. "There." He pulled out a large square Band-Aid and stuck it on Dark's forehead. "Done."

The ebony-haired man laughed. "Bet this looks good!" He poked the Band-Aid and cringed. "Oww..."

"Quit poking it!" Krad got up and shoved the first-aid kit away. "You want to stay for breakfast?"

"No. Don't wanna intrude." Dark grinned and stood up.

"You wouldn't be intruding, Dark. Satoshi would love it if Daisuke could stay."

Dark strolled over and leaned on the counter, "If you're not against it, it's fine with me." He rubbed his neck and smiled. "You know my name, but I don't remember yours." Krad stared at him sideways.

"It's Krad Hikari." Krad tried his best to look calm. _A moment I've dreamed of…_

"I'm Dark Mousey." Dark gave a little bow. "Nice to get your name, Krad."

Krad hid a smile by glancing the other direction. _It's sounds so nice when you say it, Dark._

"Excuse me." Both turned to see Satoshi. "Is Daisuke staying for breakfast?"

Krad looked at Dark who nodded and then turned back to Satoshi, "Yes, him and Dark." The toddler turned and went back in the living room.

"Um, Krad?" Krad blinked at Dark.

"What?"

The black-haired man looked slightly nervous. "I was…kinda wondering if you'd like to hang out? Y'know since we both are on our own…" He grinned at Krad. "Maybe we could help each other."

Krad's heart skipped about five beats before he managed, "S-sure."

"Thanks! Daisuke's never really had a friend before." Dark snickered, "He's kind of a pushover."

"Satoshi's never had a friend, either. He usually gets into fights with other boys. I'm amazed he and Daisuke get along so well." The blonde watched Dark, who nodded.

"Hopefully, they'll be friends for a long time!"

Krad stared at the floor and smiled, _I hope so too, Dark. Then maybe, just _maybe_ we'll also become friends…. Or more._

* * *

AN: Okay, I have _no idea_ how long it well take me to update! I have writer's block _really_ bad right now! I'm very sorry. Maybe I'll write a filler chapter… Hmmm….

**Outtakes:**

**Number One:**

Satoshi let go of Krad's hand and made a mad dash for his friend right into traffic.

A few minutes later…

Krad hummed as he scraped his flattened brother off the pavement. _He never listens to me!_

**Number Two:**

The black-haired man looked slightly nervous. "I was…kinda wondering if you'd like to go out with me? Y'know since we both are on our own…" He grinned at Krad. "Maybe have dinner and then go to the movies and then make--" The blonde put a hand over his heart and made strangled noises. Dark stared, "What's wrong with you!"

"Ack! Heart attack!" Krad leered and whacked Dark on the head, "You aren't supposed to do that! You don't like me yet, REMEMBER!" He rattled Dark by the front of his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah! I remember now!" He rubbed his neck, "Yeesh. No wonder you're single…"

"SHUT UP!" Whack.

**Review Channel:**

Here I'm just commenting on reviews and other such things.

Dante Lionhart:

Aha! You asked a question I can answer! 'Tatoeba' means 'for example'. I'm working on translating that song and so just learned that. The first line of the chorus: 'Tatoeba minami e yuku' means 'For example, if you go/turn south'. I was horrified to find out that was a love song! It's really weird! OH! And if any body knows, it would help immensely, what does 'youna' mean? It's not in my dictionaries and text books.

Kimika:

Eh heh. I don't think I'll be telling my Mom anytime soon. She had a gay friend once, but still. I don't wanna risk it. I'm gonna start writing a non-yaoi version just for her. -

Kittenoftime:

I'm sorry you're losing a reviewer!

Orliluver1137:

The reason Dark hasn't remembered Krad's name is because it's so far not important to him. When it becomes so, he'll remember it. And there's something else about Dark… But I'll save that for a later chapter! I probably already spoiled it by dropping that stupid hint earlier!

Purple-lantern:

Your username is the cutest! It caught my attention, thanks for adding this to your favorite list. I never thought so many people would like it!

**To you all:**

Sorry I can't comment on each of your reviews, it'd take up too much space! There are so many of you, I can't believe it!

Sorry about making Krad OOC, I have 7 volumes of the Manga, but he just wouldn't have worked running around and trying to maim poor Dai-kun. So, sadly, I had to make him sane.

For those of you who commented on the Slowmance Fact:

Krad doesn't just read Satoshi Physics, he reads him Shakespeare, Symbolism and any other interesting books he finds in the library. I have a fascination with very large books, they can be about _anything_ and I still enjoy reading them.

Out of all of you, you haven't said a WORD about Keiji-san. I guess nobody really likes him! He's one of my niece's favorite characters!

To ...

2005-05-03  
ch 3, anonymous

Whoever you are, thanks for your reviews! I haven't noticed anything emotional about my story, but thank you all the same!

To: Dark Moon Sabbath:

I wish you'd write more on Star-Dust or maybe make a brand new story! I miss reading your stuff. You should write more!

Another thing: THIS IS TAKING TOO MUCH SPACE! Must stop now! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chap6: Love and Swimming Trunks

Chapter Six: Love and Swimming Trunks

06/02/2005, CY

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

AN: Here you go, chapter six. Everything is in place! At last! Now I can write freely! Yay! Thank you all for your reviews, I hope this is worth your time.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Aww _man_! This is _great_!" The ebony-haired man greedily dug in as Krad watched in shock. 

"Just how often do you eat?" Krad questioned, taking a small bite of his toast. Dark begin to choke and Krad sighed, "Please slow down. I have enough problems dealing with Satoshi. I don't need another kid to bug me."

Dark coughed for a minute and then grinned at his blonde host, "Daisuke's a pretty good kid! He does what I say!"

"That's not always a good thing…" Krad's younger brother remarked, holding tightly onto Daisuke's wrist with his left hand. The tiny red-head fumbled with his fork in his right hand, looking uncomfortable with Satoshi's comment.

Krad silenced the four-year old with a glare. "Anyhow, take time to chew."

Dark hastily went back to eating as Satoshi turned to Daisuke.

"How's the food?"

The red-head smiled at him, "It's good!" He looked down at his toast and frowned. "It's better then what I get for Thanksgiving!"

Krad blinked in surprise, "Really?" He stared down at his plate, "What do you have for Thanksgiving?"

"Sandwiches and chicken dipped in mayo!"

Krad felt his heart slow. _SANDWICHES! ON THANKSGIVING!_ He gawked at the little boy, "You're joking, right?"

Daisuke shook his head, "Nope. Dark can't cook toast or anything!" Krad saw Dark stiffen in the corner of his eye as the red-head continued, "The only time he managed to cook something was when a fly flew in the microwave!" He giggled as Dark turned bright red.

"Would you shut up? What's it matter if I can't cook!" Dark grumbled as the red-head happily bit into his toast.

Krad stared in shock at Dark, "Is he serious?" His voice barely came out in a whisper. _How can you be so-so-so-----pathetic!_

Dark was red-faced as he nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I can't cook." He crossed his arms, "But so what? When I get married, it'll be my wife's job, not mine!" Krad felt lightheaded; he had to get fresh air or he would pass out.

_He can't cook…_ He staggered to the backyard and fell into a lawn chair. Dark stood at the back door and scratched his head.

"You okay, Krad?" He came over and watched the blonde, "Is it that big of a deal?" Krad stared at him.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like… To not be able to cook." He stared off into nowhere, "Living off of sandwiches…."

Dark shrugged, "Eh, always have. Well, since we've been alone." Krad didn't hear his words--he was lost in thought.

_I always thought he was just slim and trim! But he lives off of sandwiches! That means…._ He slumped. _He's almost starved to death… Skin and bones! No meat on him! A walking ZOMBIE!_ Krad jumped to his feet and grabbed Dark by the shirt front. "You have to _eat_ something!" Dark stared at him weirdly, as he continued, "Come over to my house _at least_ three days a week or you'll die!"

Dark blinked in surprise and then laughed, "You think we don't eat?" He grinned and patted Krad's shoulder, "We eat."

"What do you have?" Krad finally felt his composure returning.

The purple-eyed man gave him a wide smile, "Cup o' noodles, take-out, cold canned soup, milk and bread and _lots_ of water!"

"Please stop!" Krad let go of Dark's shirt and toppled back into the lawn chair. "How can people _live_ like that!" He grabbed Dark and pulled him down. But the twenty-year old lost his balance and fell forward. The lawn chair almost flipped backward as Dark landed face-first into the blonde's shoulder. Krad yelped in surprise and tried to quiet his throbbing heart.

Dark sat up slightly and they both stared at each other. Krad shivered at Dark's mouth being so close to his. The black-haired man began to laugh.

"Oops!" He smiled at Krad's dazed expression. "Stand up next time." Both suddenly noticed movement by the doorway. They stared at the toddlers, who stared back.

There was a long pause, then Daisuke asked cutely, "How do you make babies?" He hugged Satoshi's arm tightly and smiled, blushing.

His blue-haired friend shrugged a shoulder, "Something like _that_, I suppose."

Dark crawled off and began to sweat, "Geez… Look, I'll explain it later, okay?" He turned back to Krad, "Are you okay?"

Krad sat stunned and red faced. "Y-yes… I'm fine." He hastily jumped out of the chair and fanned himself. "You really—" He paused and took a deep breath, "shouldn't explain that to him until he's older!"

"Well, he's gotta know sometime. The sooner he learns the less he'll ask, right?"

Krad glared at him, "He's four years old! At least wait until he's---"

"But I'm four, too." Satoshi interrupted. "And I wanna know..."

"You can wait!" Krad snapped, and Satoshi flinched.

"Come on, don't yell at him. I kinda wondered when I was little, too," Dark pointed out.

Krad turned to him, "Didn't we all?" He crossed his arms, "That's not the point. They're too young to know…"

"Who says?" Dark shrugged. "I'm gonna tell Daisuke!" Krad was about to protest again, but Dark held up his hands, "Let's just go finish breakfast."

* * *

"Thank you for coming over." Krad opened the door for Dark. 

"Thanks for breakfast!" Dark smiled and slipped his jacket back on, "It was great."

"You're welcome anytime." Krad frowned, "Would you come over tomorrow?" Dark blinked at him. "I…I can't stand the thought of you two eating bread and water!" Krad quickly added.

The older man smiled, "I know I'm thin, but don't you think this's a little much?"

"And maybe…" Krad trailed off for a minute and then sighed, "Maybe we could… Explain _it_ to them."

Dark grinned, "Changed your mind, huh?" Krad nodded and Dark patted his shoulder. "Alright. What time?"

"Whatever's good with you."

The purple-eyed man smiled slowly, "How about breakfast again?"

Krad nodded, "Okay. That's good for me."

Dark snickered and called to Daisuke. "Come on, we have shopping to do."

"I don't wanna shop!" The red-head's eyes filled with tears, "I wanna stay here with Satoshi!" He sniffled and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, almost choking him.

"We'll be here tomorrow, now come on." Dark waved at him to come over but the little boy began crying loudly instead.

"No!" He hugged tighter onto Satoshi, now almost hysterical. Dark sighed and came over and swept his brother up into his arms.

"We're leaving, Daisuke." The little boy kicked his feet and sobbed.

Krad cringed, "We have shopping to do, too! Maybe we could shop together?"

Dark smiled and waved a hand, "You don't have to." Krad stared as Daisuke covered his face and sobbed.

"No, I really have to shop. We didn't get everything earlier, after finding Daisuke and all…"

Dark laughed nervously, "Yeah…" There was a long silence. "…Can we go then?" The blonde nodded. Daisuke had already calmed down at hearing that Satoshi was coming with them and wriggled until Dark sat him down. Running to the blue-haired boy, he snuggled his arm tightly.

* * *

Krad locked the door behind them as they left and then followed the other three. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground as they walked. It was beginning to get warmer and the sun peeked through the clouds every once in awhile. Krad sighed. It was a perfect daydreaming day, not too cold but not too warm either. _Who needs to daydream…_ He glanced over at Dark, who was watching the toddlers walking ahead of them. _…when your dream is beside you, living and breathing._ He smiled, _Ah, what a beautiful day!_

Dark cleared his throat. The blonde stared over at him.

Dark grinned, "Whatcha doing this summer?"

Krad looked back at the ground, "Not much. Probably barbeques or something. And..." He groaned and slumped slightly, "_Camping._"

The ebony-haired man laughed, "What do you have against camping?"

Krad smirked at him, "Lots of things."

"Then why do you do it?"

Krad shrugged, "Satoshi loves it. It's the only thing we do in the summer. So I do it for him… Despite how dirty, wet and buggy it is." He snorted and looked away from Dark.

"I understand how you feel." Dark's voice was soft and gentle now. Krad looked back at him. The purple-eyed man was smiling and staring at the sidewalk. "I do all kinds of crazy stuff just to see Daisuke smile. I try as hard as I can to make him happy. Because I don't want to see him hurt again…" He trailed off, a look of pain crossing his face. "I swore I'd do anything to protect him then and I always will no matter what it takes." He smiled up at Krad, "That's _love_ for you."

Dark's eyes seemed hazy, almost like _he_ was daydreaming. Krad smiled back, "It sure is."

"AHHH! It's Ronan and Mothra!" Krad and Dark both jumped at the toddlers fakey screams, "Run!" The four-year-olds shot off ahead, giggling madly.

"Hey! You two slow down!" Dark ran after them and Krad smiled, following closely.

* * *

Dark finally caught up to his little brother, "No more running around, we have shopping to do!" Some girls giggled as they passed by. Dark frowned, _Guys can shop, too!_

"AH!" The blonde crashed into Dark's back and Dark staggered forward before regaining his balance. He stared over his shoulder at Krad. "Hi."

The blonde smothered a laughed with his hand and stood straight, dusting his shirt, "Hello, Dark." He walked past him and opened one of the mall's glass doors. "Shall we?"

Dark grinned and strolled inside, "We shall."

Right inside the door was a huge 'SWIMWEAR SALE' sign. Dark glanced around and spotted the toddlers gazing in a window nearby. Krad was looking over a pair of swimming trunks.

Dark walked up behind him, "Swimwear sale, huh?" He exaimined a pair of black trunks with a white strip up the side. "Hmm. Black." He picked them up and looked at the size. "Heh, my size too."

"Must be _fate_." Krad said, rolling his eyes and digging a pair for Satoshi out. "'Toshi needs another pair, he cut his others up for a water-proof underwater bubble house." Dark stared at him. Krad smirked back, "It didn't work though."

The older man nodded and watched the toddlers as they poked at toy desplays. "Yeah, he seems like the type to do that." Dark put his hand on Krad's shoulder and leaned down close, "How're we gonna explain it to 'em?"

Krad's neckhair stood up, "Explain w-what?"

Dark smiled and poked Krad's shoulder, "Y'know." He turned and spread his hands out dramatically, "The way _things_ work." He turned back to Krad, grinning.

"Oh." Krad rolled his eyes and went back to digging, "We'll just explain it."

Dark leaned an elbow on Krad's shoulder and stared at him side ways, "No… demonstration?"

Krad glared at him, "They are _four_ Dark. _Four_. They don't need a _demonstration_."

"Ahh… That's too bad." Dark slumped but then smirked at Krad, creeping up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Krad flinched, dropping the swimming trunks. Dark turned him around, pressing his nose to Krad's.

Krad couldn't move; his heart beat so loudly, he was sure Dark could hear it. Dark leaned forward slowly. But just before their lips touched, he burst out laughing and put his hands behind his head. Krad wavered for a minute while Dark continued laughing happily.

"You thought I was serious!" He patted Krad's arm roughly, still snickering, "Don't worry, Krad." He slung his arm over the blonde's shoulder and grinned. "I'm straight."

He kept sputtering as Krad mumbled unhappily, "What a relief…"

* * *

AN: Close, Krad, close. Geez, thanks so much for all your reviews! It's mind boggling to think that many people like this! I hope you all liked it, now enjoy the outtakes (sorry they aren't that good this time) and leave a review! 

**Outtakes:**

**Number One:**

The purple-eyed man smiled slowly, "Well, I have to work really late tonight, so how about breakfast again? Though I might be a little late… Oh, by the way, would you marry me? Your cooking's so good, I don't think I can live with out it. How do rubies sound?"

Krad nodded, "Okay. That's good for me."

Dark jumped forward and grinned, "You'll marry me then!"

Krad backed up quickly, "WHAT! When did you ask me THAT!" He had been daydreaming and hadn't heard.

"Just now," Dark pointed out.

"Oh…." Krad pondered for a minute and then crossed his arms, "No. We haven't even kissed yet!"

Dark tackled him, "I can fix _that_!"

But, alas, Krad's heart burst with joy and he was buried beneath the willow while the angels sang a _bloody_ lullaby.

**Number Two:**

Dark put his hand on Krad's shoulder and leaned down close, "How're we gonna explain it to 'em?"

Krad's neckhair stood up, "Explain w-what?"

Dark's grin widened, "About _us_." He winked.

Krad went back to digging, "Idiot."

Dark pulled Krad around to face him, "Come on, you gotta admit I'm hot!"

"Hot and dumb, maybe."

"I'm not _that_ dumb!"

**Number Three:**

But just before their lips touched he burst out laughing and put his hands behind his head. Krad wavered for a minute while Dark continued laughing happily.

"You thought I was serious!" He patted Krad's arm roughly, still snickering, "Don't worry, Krad." He slung his arm over the blonde's shoulder and grinned. "I'm straight."

"Like hell you are! Look, if you want me, you can have me," He grabbed Dark's shirt front and yanked him down, "but _don't_ _play_ with me."

Dark sweatdropped, "Eh heh. I was serious. I'm straight."

Krad let go of his shirt, "Oh. Okay then."

Next time! -


	7. Chap 7: Ronan, Mothra and The Zillers

Chapter Seven: Ronan, Mothra and the Zillers

06-17-2005, CY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Ronan, Mothra or DNAngel.**

* * *

AN: Ugh. I have been really busy. My computer is barely working right now. Count yourself lucky to get this. I'm gonna have to blank the sucker to get it working again. What a pain. 

Thanks for all your reviews, sorry this is so late. I also had writers block after watching part of the DNAngel Anime. I was in shock at how badly they warped the story. It was sad. I haven't finished it yet, I'm on episode 20 or 21. Something like that.

Anyway. I hope you like this chapter, me and my sister rambled it out awhile ago.

Please enjoy.

**s s s **

"Oooh! Cool!" Chirped the tiny red-head, giggling softly at the block castle.

Satoshi shrugged, "It's a simple design." He calmly knocked it over with his foot. Daisuke blinked in surprise.

"Why'd you do that?"

Satoshi begin stacking the blocks into a new shape, "It was boring." Daisuke watched as the blue-haired boy arranged every block carefully until it shaped a beautiful little town, complete with mini courthouse.

Daisuke watched for a minute and then asked cutely, "Are you going to knock it down too?"

Satoshi shook his head, "It's for you, Dai-dai." Daisuke stared up and him, smiling sweetly, then hopped to his feet and towered over the tiny village. There was a long pause.

"…..Sooo?" Satoshi prodded, wondering why Daisuke hadn't attacked yet.

Daisuke tucked his hands behind his back and smiled again, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Would you _help_ me?"

Satoshi crawled up and came over to his friend's side. "Do you want me to?" The red-head nodded happily. Satoshi scratched his head, "Okay."

Daisuke roared cutely and waded through the village wall. He stopped and looked at Satoshi. Satoshi smiled and then they _both_ laid waste to the rest of town. When the slaughter was over, Daisuke grabbed onto Satoshi's arm, tugging him toward the kitchen.

"Let's have Mr. Toaster make us some toast!" The red-head giggled.

Satoshi stared at him sideways, "We don't have a toaster…" A look of shock crossed Daisuke's face.

"…Where'd he go?"

"He," Krad interupted, returning from the bathroom. "Went to a nice retirement home."

"He did not!" Daisuke accused, pointing a finger at Krad, his eyes filling with tears. "He went to the garbage!" He started crying, burying his face in his shirt sleeves. "I'm n-not stupid!"

Krad looked nervously down at the toddler and quickly headed back into the kitchen. "Let me make some _real_ toast." He snagged a frying pan from a pot hanger and set about cooking 'real' toast.

Daisuke stopped crying and watched in amazment as Krad slapped butter onto the pan. He leaned over and whispered in Satoshi's ear, "Why'd he put butter on it?"

"It makes the toast brown and yummy," Satoshi replied.

"Oh."

Satoshi gazed at the red-head, who didn't notice and hugged onto his arm again. Satoshi was just drifting off in musings of if _Dai-dai_'s hair was as soft as it looked or not, when an annoyed voice scattered his thoughts.

"Don't even think about it, kid." Satoshi looked over to see his brother's crush biting into a tuna sandwich and giving him the evil-eye.

Satoshi strolled over and climbed up onto a chair, leaving Daisuke still standing and watching Krad. "Think about what?"

Dark leaned an elbow on the table and glared evenly at the toddler, "I saw how you were lookin' at Daisuke." He waggled his sandwich at Satoshi, "Don't _even_."

Satoshi sat on his knees and crossed his arms, "I still don't understand."

Dark smirked and continued eating, "Oooooh….don't you, now?"

Krad poked Dark with the spatula, "Just what are you implying my brother has been doing?"

"Ah. Nothing." Dark sat up and finished his sandwich, "What's for breakfast?" He glanced from the plate up to Krad's face. The blonde looked enraged and leered down at him.

"This…" Krad began, slamming the plate down on the table, "Is _my_ house. And you," He pointed a finger at Dark suddenly, causing the black-haired man to jerk back slightly, "are _my_ guest! Which means _I_ feed you! The reason you are here is because _you_ can't cook!" He began to pace behind Dark's chair. "_I'm_ supposed to feed you, and here you are," he stopped and loomed over Dark, "eating cold sandwiches in _my_ house."

Dark laughed softly, "I take it that's a sore spot, huh?" Krad turned Dark's face to his and ran a finger across Dark's lips.

Dark saw Krad's face soften ever so slightly before the blonde sat up again, turning suddenly and storming off into the kitchen again, "It didn't even have _mayo_!"

"Hey! You said to make myself at home! So I did!" Dark called after.

"I don't care what I said! If you're hungry, ask me!" Krad snarled, cutting some unfortunate seasoning up.

Dark smirked and leaned on the table again, calling playfully "So what's for breafast, then?" He snickered at Krad's snorts of anger and grinned at Satoshi.

The toddler raised an eyebrow, "We almosted starved for two years until he learned to cook. So he's a little touchy about guys not being able to cook and clean."

Dark shook his head, still grinning. "He's just funny…" Daisuke ran over and almost pulled Satoshi off the chair, giggling cutely.

"Satoshi! I made another village! This time, let's pretend we're Godzilla!"

"But there's only one Godzilla and two of us," Satoshi said, managing to climb safely down to the floor with Daisuke firmly attached to his arms. As he turned to face the red-head, the other boy threw his arms around Satoshi's waist in a gentle hug.

"Hmmm… You're right…" They pondered for a second when Daisuke suddenly smiled, "I know!" He released his blue-haired friend and stepped back a little. "I'll be the fire Ziller and you can be the Ice Ziller!"

Satoshi blinked at him, "Ziller?"

"Yeah! Godzilla's babies!"

Satoshi frowned slightly, "I didn't know they were called Zillers…" Daisuke grabbed his arm and tugged his toward the living room. Satoshi pulled his arm away, "What about the toast?"

The red-head glanced over at the table, "Oh yeah!" Both returned to the table and Daisuke poked at his toast. "Where's the jam…?"

Satoshi strolled over and rummaged in the refrigerator, pulling out strawberry and grape jam jars. He returned to the table, sitting them down along with a butter knife for each. "Here."

Daisuke happily snatched the strawberry one and smeared a couple knife-fulls onto his toast. He paused and glanced at Satoshi, who was about to put grape on his. "No!" He pulled the toast away from the confused boy. "You have to have _blueberry_!"

Satoshi stared at him, "Why? I like grape."

Daisuke shook his head, "The ice Ziller has to eat the right color or he'll get sick!"

Satoshi stared at the jam-covered knife. "It's just jam."

"But it's important!" The red-eyed boy insisted.

Krad came in and took the toast back, handing it to Satoshi again. "Just eat your food."

Daisuke slammed his hand over the grape jam jar. "He has to have _blueberry_!"

Krad glared down at him, "Who cares what color it is, it's breakfast! It's all gonna look the same in the end anyway!"

"Come on guys, I'm trying to eat," Dark grumbled fakely.

"Tell Daisuke to let Satoshi eat his toast!" Krad demanded.

"He needs blue food to stay healthy!" Daisuke protested, now teary-eyed.

Dark sighed and leaned on his elbow. "Daisuke, just let him eat, I'll get you some blueberry later--"

"He needs it now!" Daisuke said, hugging Satoshi's arm.

"Are you _trying _to spoil him rotten?" Krad asked, crossing his arms.

"Does he look rotten to you?" Dark pointed to Daisuke, who was looking as sweet and innocent as ever.

"Not rotten, but a little spoiled."

"I don't spoil him, I just get him what he likes." Dark continued.

Krad snickered, "That's what spoiling is, Dark. But fine. If you want to buy it for him, go for it." Krad shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

"I never said that!" Dark called after.

"Yes you did!" Daisuke pointed out.

Dark slumped, "Not right now…"

The toddler began to protest again when Krad came back, laughing softly. "How did you ever make it alone?" Krad smiled and headed to the front door. "I need some pepper anyway. Let's go."

**s s s **

Krad quietly walked alongside Dark. Satoshi and Daisuke happily pretended that they were searching for prey, tearing back and forth in front of them, roaring cutely.

Krad glanced over at Dark. He was watching the kids and smiling. _I wonder if he was serious…_

Dark looked up and him, "What's it?"

Krad realized he had been staring and looked out across the street. "I was just…_examining_ you."

"What's to examine?" Dark asked, walked closer to the blonde.

Krad looked back at him. "I don't know. The way you smile."

"Oooh… Now men can't resist me, either!" Dark grinned and stuck his hands behind his head.

"That's not what I meant," Krad said, "I just mean that, well, you have a charming smile. I wish I smiled like that, then maybe I wouldn't be single." Dark slung an arm loosely over Krad's shoulder.

"I'm still single. So don't be worrying too much." Dark grinned and let Krad go. "But you have to buy me a drink first!" He winked at the blonde.

Krad stared and Dark burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I don't drink!" He continued laughing.

"You don't?" Krad asked, slightly surprised at this. _You seem like the type to drink, love._

Dark took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Nope! Stopped drinking a year and a half ago."

"Two? Isn't that when your…" Krad trailed off, _Isn't that when his parents died?_

"When Mom and Dad died?" Dark asked calmly. Krad nodded. "Yeah… I would have drank myself to death, but…" He gazed off ahead at where Daisuke and Satoshi were playing rock, paper, scissors. "I didn't wanna take him with me. I was all he had left and I hurt him." Dark stared down at the ground. "I'll never forgive myself. That's why I buy him things. I worry that, inside, he's still scared of me." Dark looked off away from Krad.

Krad didn't say anything. _He hurt Daisuke? That's awful…_

"Well! Anyway!" Dark turned to him grinning, "We there yet?" Krad blinked at him and nodded.

**s s s **

"$5.95 for this!" Dark snatched the small jam jar off the shelf and gawked at it.

Krad shrugged a shoulder, "Well, it's _blueberry_."

"It still cost too damn much!" Dark protested.

Daisuke tugged on his pant leg, "Please?"

Dark ground his teeth but took the jam with him. "Let's just _go_." Krad snickered as they headed for the checkout stand.

Daisuke stopped and picked something white and fuzzy up from a box of toys. Satoshi came over and looked at it.

"A rabbit?"

Daisuke nodded and squeezed the toy. It squeaked, as most dog toys did. The red-head tore up to Dark and yanked on his pant leg as hard as he could.

Dark laughed nevously, "Hi Dai-kun. W-whatcha got there?"

Daisuke held it up for his brother to see. "It's a bunny! And he makes noises too!" He squeaked the toy a few times to demonstrate.

"Y-yeah, that's nice." Dark waved a hand and tried to ignore him.

"You have to buy him!" Daisuke insisted, tugging sharply on Dark's pant leg again.

Dark pulled Daisuke's hand off and picked him up, sighing heavily. "_Why_?"

"Because he'll be eaten by a vicious monster pit-bull if you don't!"

Dark whimpered and sat Daisuke down again. "Come on, Daisuke. It's just a toy!"

Daisuke sniffled and hugged the toy tightly, causing it to squeak again. "Please Dark?"

**s s s **

"Next time you can do without blueberry jam!" Dark grumbled, now carrying a bunny cake, a dozen bunny cookies and several small bunny toys. Daisuke only giggled as he carried his new dog toy, making it squeak.

Krad smiled at Dark, "I told you, you spoil him."

Dark glared at him, shifting the bunny cake so he could see Krad's face. "It's for love!"

Krad flipped his hair over his shoulder and walked ahead of Dark. "You can't _buy_ love." He winked at his black-hair love. "You have to _earn_ it." Dark suddenly stumbled, splattering the blonde in cute, pink bunny-shaped cake bits.

"Mr. Bunny Cake!" Daisuke cried, tearing over to find its head at his feet. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment before he started crying. Dropping the head, he hugged tightly onto Satoshi, leaving pink hand prints on the blue-haired boys shirt.

**s s s**

"You're so hopeless…" Krad giggled as he wiped pink frosting out of Dark's hair. "Now go take a shower."

Dark stood up and grinned. "A few less bunny-shaped things to add to the fridge!"

"Don't you eat them?"

"Of course not! Daisuke checks on 'em! If I ate one, he'd never forgive me!"

Krad shook his head and grabbed a box of baby wipes, "You should stop that soon. Anyway I have to go wash them up or they'll turn the bath tub pink." Krad rolled his eyes, "Daisuke's silly. Hugging that cake head all the way home. Yeesh." He strolled off to find the toddlers, leaving Dark still thinking over what was supposed to be for breakfast.

He suddenly heard the toddlers screaming and then they came tearing past yelling "It's Ronan! Run!"

Krad came stomping after, growling "I'm not Ronan!"

The boys spotted Dark and screamed, "Mothra!" They both tore into the backyard again.

"Mothra?" Krad begin to sputter as he clasp a hand over his mouth.

"What is it _Ronan_?" Dark asked, snickering slightly.

"You're the moth!"

"Well you're a giant rubber turkey!" Dark pointed out.

"Being a bird isn't as bad as being a moth!"

Dark sighed and went inside the bathroom.

_You can't _buy_ love. You have to _earn_ it._

**s s s **

AN: Thank you, please review so I can tell somebody's still reading.

**Outtakes:**

**Number one:**

"When Mom and Dad died?" Dark asked calmly. Krad nodded. "Yeah… I would have drank myself to death, but.." He glared over at Daisuke. "That little BRAT USES UP ALL THE MONEY ON RABBIT THINGS!"

**Number two:**

"Next time you can do without blueberry jam!" Dark grumbled, now carrying a bunny cake, a dozen bunny cookies, a bunny t-shirt, a pair of bunny slippers, several small bunny toys, Playboy magazines, a few books on rabbit breeding, a movie starring a rabbit named Bun-buns, a rabbit-shaped muffin and four rabbit carpets. Daisuke only giggled as he carried his new dog toy, making it squeak.

Krad raised an eyebrow, "My, you say _I_ read Satoshi inappropriate things…"

**Review Channel:**

**Orliluver1137:**

Thanks - ;; But I'm not a genius. My IQ is 111. Nothing special!

**cHaOtIc c00L**:

Hee hee! If I can get the link to work, I'll post it in my BIO. My sister Threshie drew a pic of them for me! And she drew one of baby Sato with a physics book.

I drew one of Dark and Krad together but I haven't scanned it.

**ginny brenn :**

Yes, I do care about my reviewers! Just thinking of you guys gets me inspired!

**squeaky **

Thanks! It did help!

Oh, and Mothra is a giant moth monster from the old Godzilla movies. And Ronan's a giant birdy!

**Neko-nya:**

You almost made me cry! I never saw that SL was in a C2 thingy! T.T THANK YOU! glomps

AND THANK YOU WHOEVER ADDED ME TO THE OTHER C2!

Anyway,

ON PAUSE FOR SUMMER, Also check my bio for small things about it. I will say if anything about it is happening.


	8. Chap 8: I Love You Too

**I Love You Too**

09-05-2005, CY

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel or its characters.

**AN:** IMPORTANT NOTICE: I may be switching all my yaoi fanfics over to another account.

Happy B-day Harmony! I hope you like this, I said I'd post it on your birthday, so here you are! -

Please enjoy.

-> -> ->

The blonde had insisted that Dark came over at least three days a week to keep the man from having to live off of cold sandwiches and water. Dark had been coming over that much, if not a little more often.

Now Dark had decided (without Krad's help) to come with them on their annual camping trip. Krad had put it off long enough that it was almost Fall by the time they got around to it.

Krad watched as his little blue-haired brother and the man of his (day) dreams shoved their countless amounts of luggage in the back of Krad's small sportscar.

The blonde felt a hand grab his pants leg suddenly. Glancing down, he saw big, shiny red eyes.

Daisuke smiled up at Krad, hugging his bunny under one arm. "I never went camping before! Is it fun?"

Krad shrugged a shoulder and detached the toddler's hand from his leg, "If you like bugs and giant bears…"

Dark and Satoshi came over to join them, having finished loading the car. Dark swooped down and swept Daisuke up into his arms, twirling the toddler in the air before facing Krad again. "We're all done loading the car."

Krad patted the head of Satoshi, who glared at Dark for taking Daisuke away. "Well, let's get going, then. It's a two-hour drive."

Krad buckled Satoshi into his car seat. The blue-haired boy pouted, "I don't like this thing."

The blonde snickered and patted his little brother's leg. "It's for your own good." He closed the door and went to lock up the house.

Satoshi glanced over at Daisuke. The tiny red-head was playing with his bunny's ear and thinking deeply. Satoshi also noticed that Dark had placed a large box of gummies and snacks in between them, undoubtedly on purpose. He frowned.

Krad strapped his own seatbelt after checking the toddlers' again. Dark climbed into the front passenger's seat and grinned over at him.

"A week of swimming, fishing and relaxing!" He tucked his hands behind his head. "This is gonna be great."

Krad raised an eyebrow and started the car. "I wouldn't count on it."

-> -> ->

"S-slow down, will ya!"

Krad glanced over at the nervous black-haired man. "I thought that young men like to drive fast…" It was more a statement then a question.

"Generally I do! But only when I'M driving!"

Krad smirked, "What? Don't trust me?"

Dark gave a forced laugh, "Oh no, I trust you—I just wish you'd slow down a little around some of these turns!"

Krad just giggled and smiled at Dark, "Where are we now?"

Dark yanked the forgotten map up, quickly scanning it before dropping it to hold onto his seat edge. "Make a left here and then it's just straight!"

"Okay." The blonde veered the car around the corner so fast that Dark swore he felt the tires lift from the ground on one side.

The black-haired man sighed in relief at the sight of the long, _straight_ road ahead.

-> -> ->

Though it hadn't been his favorite car trip, Satoshi had still managed to snuggle the red-head half the way there. After eating the box of cookies, gummies, candy bars, mints, jellybeans and countless other sweets from in between them, he had beaten Dark at his game, and Daisuke had slept against his shoulder.

Satoshi gently woke the tiny angel as the car pulled to a stop at their grassy little camp spot. It was a small clearing with worn trails leading off into the woods and down to the lake.

"Come on, out of the car." Krad opened the door and tooked Satoshi out of his seat, sitting him on the ground. Satoshi made his way around the car to meet Daisuke. The blue-haired toddler blinked, trying to clear his suddenly-blurry vision. His head felt dizzy and his stomach hurt.

Daisuke came over and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

-> -> ->

Krad tugged on his backpack--it was stuck. "Dark, how did you cram all of this stuff in here!"

Dark shrugged and smiled, "With a lot of pushing."

Krad sighed, "Then you can help me get them _out_ with a lot of _pulling_!"

Daisuke suddenly came tearing aroud the car and grabbed Dark's leg. "Satoshi sick! He's gonna die!" He started wailing and Dark picked him up.

"Sick?" Krad asked, hurrying back around the car to Satoshi.

-> -> ->

"Didn't that teach you something, Satoshi?" Krad repeated as his tucked Satoshi into a nest made from blankets in the seat of the car.

Satoshi gave a tiny nod and curled up, burying his face in the covers. Daisuke crawled in the other door and then under the covers.

"Are you okay, Satoshi?" He asked cutely, patting the other boy on the head.

"Yeah…" Was the only reply. Krad closed the door and went to set up the tents with Dark. The toddlers sat in silence for a minute.

"…Why'd you eat all that candy?"

Satoshi turned over and hugged the red-head, "So I could hug you."

-> -> ->

"They aren't exactly big…" Dark mumbled, staring at the two six-by-eight-foot tents.

"No, not really." Krad shrugged a shoulder. "The supplies can just stay in the car."

Dark stared at the blonde. "……."

Krad glanced at him and asked curiously. "…What?"

Dark just smiled lazily and headed back to the car.

Krad followed, "What? What were you staring at me for?"

Dark quickened his pace, "Ah, nothing…"

Krad glared at him the whole time while they dug out the blankets, and then the whole time while he made lunch.

Dark wasn't bothered; he seemed to be continously amused by something Krad couldn't figure out. This irked the blonde to no end.

Satoshi had recovered by lunchtime, and he and Daisuke were now romping happily around the back of the camp. Krad watched them as they played, seeing it as a good distraction. They seemed so happy and carefree about having each other around. They both smiled and seemed like nothing in the world could separate them.

_They say that everyone has a soulmate…_

Dark leaned into Krad's view, "Hey there, goldy. Lunch was great!"

Krad frowned at him, "Leave me alone unless you're going to stop grinning like that."

Dark slowly grinned yet again. Krad glared at him. The blonde silently scrubbed the dishes, Dark's wide grin still visible out of the corner of his eye.

"_Stop_ that!" Krad snarled, holding a dish up threateningly.

Dark laughed and stood up from where he was sitting, "Alright, alright. I'll go fish." He was still snickering as he disappeared out of Krad's sight.

Krad grumpily washed the dishes.

-> -> ->

"And what's this?" Daisuke held up a tiny green leaf.

"That's a dandylion." Satoshi carefully took the leaf and examined it.

Daisuke stared at him, "Satoshi?"

The blue-haired boy looked at him, "What?"

Daisuke smiled, "I love you." He laughed cutely, "I never had a friend as nice as you. You're so much fun!" He gave Satoshi a big bear-hug.

Satoshi hugged back, "I-I… love you too."

Daisuke let go and smiled at him, "Thank you for loving me!"

Satoshi smiled back, "You're welcome, Dai-dai."

Daisuke grabbed his hand and tugged him along, "The lake's this way!"

-> -> ->

**AN:** And there you are! I promise it will speed up after Christmas! Sorry there's no outtakes this time!

**Review Channel:**

Ah! Thanks SO much for all your reviews! I hope you don't mind me skipping over a few months, I like Fall better then Summer. -

**Raven **

I got a kick out of you calling Dai and Sato 'kiddies', that was great! -

**Hittocerebattosai**

Sorry about your computer! We burn everything to CD and blank our computers about every two or three months. -

**squeaky **

My sister did too, and she's a much better artist then me. -

**SeLeNa MoUsY**

Lol, you crack me up. In a good way, mind you. - There will be ROMANCE scenes, but no stuff like that. ;; At least, not in my plans.

**purple-lantern**

Yum, cake, Krad and Dark! -

**DanyChic**

I get the manga from a store called Barnes & Noble. My niece got the 9th volume from a store in California, not sure which one. -

**UnIQuE Not Weird**

I love your name! -

**ginny brenn**

Lol, if Dark _is_ falling for Krad, he doesn't know it yet! -

**Kyo Kyo rules the world**

Your name's SO cute! If it's Kyo from Fruits Basket, I love him too! - He's the cutest little thingymabob!

**Chaotic C00L**

Lol, hope the link for the pic works! -;;

**Umi-chii**

Thanks for your review! It's so cute. I agree with you about Krad's giggles, I love them too!

**neko-nya**

You like strawberry too? My favorite is raspberry! -

And for all you others: THANK YOU! Please review this chapter too! -

And again, happy birthday Harmony!


	9. Chap 9: I'm So Happy To Be With You

**I'm So Happy to Be Here With YouI'm So Happy to Be Here With You**

**_Yeah, RIGHT¼_**

10--2005, CY

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or it's characters.

AN: 215 reviews! Wowee! I never thought I'd even get five reviews when I posted the first chapter. It was just a random scene I had written. Amazing. Read, enjoy, review. is being annoying, so "8 8 8" means a scene break.

Please enjoy.

8 8 8

"Aaahhh! I'm drowning!" Daisuke screamed and struggled against the waves. "Save me! Save me!" His hands flailed wildly as his head sank beneath the surface.

Suddenly a hand grasped his, tugging him into the safety of warm arms. Daisuke coughed and gasped for air. He looked up and slanted blue eyes met his gaze.

"...Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked.

Daisuke smiled, "Let's do it again!" He jumped to his feet and turned the rubber raft back over. "This time, you're the victim!"

Satoshi got up and tried to dust himself. Seeing as he was soaked, the dusting did no good. He shrugged. "Sure." He waded out into the water and got in the raft. "Push me out."

"Okay!" Daisuke pushed the raft and watched it drift to the end of the rope, about ten feet away. Satoshi sat up on his knees and looked back at Daisuke.

The red-head smiled and waved just before he noticed that the rope had come undone and was following after the raft like a long snake. "Satoshi!" He bolted forward and dove for the rope, slipping right under the raft. Struggling to upright himself he found that his leg had been caught in the rope, who had now looped itself around his neck. Daisuke tried to yelled, but bubbles felled his vision.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi jumped overboard and swam downwards. He grabbed Daisuke around the waist and pulled him back to the shallow waters. Popping both of their heads above water, he hurridly untied the robe from around Daisuke's neck. "Daisuke! Daisuke!" He flopped Daisuke onto his back.

8 8 8

"Man, those two are noisy!" Dark complained as he sat down on his sun chair.

"What the hell are you _doing here_!" Krad snarled, dropping his book and jumping to his feet. "You should be watching Daisuke and Satoshi!" He stomed off down the trail.

Dark ran after him, "Hey, I'm sure they're fine!"

As they rounded the corner to the lake, Krad stopped dead. Dark almosted smacked right into him but also saw it.

There, laying with his arms tightly wrapped around Daisuke was Satoshi. But the arms weren't the problem. It was the fact that they were kissing. _Kissing¼ My little brother¼KISSING!_

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU _DOING_!" Dark roared and he tore across the lake edge. Satoshi dropped Daisuke and scambled backwards, quite startled.

"CPR!" Satoshi squeaked, leaping to his feet and tearing off into the bushes.

"Good God, Dark!" Krad yelled at the purple-haired man, "Cool it!" The blonde ran after Satoshi, "Toshi! Wait!"

Daisuke sat up coughing and spitting. Dark knelt beside him and grabbed his shoulders, "Are you okay! What happened!" Daisuke stared at him for a minute, shaking like a leaf.

His eyes filled with tears and he threw his arms around Dark's neck, "I d-drowned!"

"What?" Dark almost yelled, hugging the toddler close. Daisuke didn't answer, but started sobbing hysterically, clutching onto Dark's shoulders for comfort.

8 8 8

_That JERK!_ Krad raced along through the trees, trying his best to not trip over the tall roots and ferns. _Yelling like that! He could have asked first!_ Krad slowed down and looked around. "Satoshi!" He called over and over, leaning on trees for support.

8 8 8

Dark sat Daisuke in the back seat, "Stay here. Don't touch anything in the car and lock the doors!" He wrapped a blanket around his little brother.

"Okay¼" Daisuke nodded and watched as Dark shut the door.

Dark waved and tapped on the window, "I'll be back soon!"

Daisuke watched him leave and locked the doors. He wiped his face, _Drowning's scarier then I thought¼_ He hugged Wiz and stared out the window. The sky was dark; it looked like it might rain. Daisuke shivered as he imagined all the monsters that might eat Dark and Satoshi. He unlocked the door and opened it, "Dark!"

8 8 8

_No luck._ Krad grouchily thought, trudging through the blackberry vines. He crawled onto a fallen log and sighed, swinging his legs over to the other side. His foot hit something soft and fuzzy. It was getting dim out and it had begun sprinkling half an hour ago. The soft furry object moved and sat up into a sort of sitting position.

Krad's blood froze as he realized what it _was_. "_Dark_." He breathed.

The black bear snorted in displeasure and stood on its hind legs, towering over Krad's knees. It let out a horrible roar, high-pitched, and swung a mighty paw. Krad yelped and flipped off the log backwards, landing flat on his back. Scurrying to his feet again, Krad gained a sudden rush of power from a newfound energy source: _living_.

Mustering up everything in himself, he bolted away as the bear hauled its midget self over the fallen log.

8 8 8

The sky was getting dark and the rain was getting harder. Satoshi sighed. _That guy sure can be scary. _He pulled his feet under the bush with him. _At least he's not as scary as Krad when _he's_ mad._ He stood up and walked shakily out of the brush. _I better head back before they go looking for me._ He toddled back towards camp. There was a crack beside him. Slowly, he turned.

8 8 8

_I'm an idiot._ _I'm a really big idiot._ Dark stopped and slapped his forehead. _I'm such a damned IDIOT!_ Heaving a sigh, he hurried past the lake shore and up into the trees where Krad and Satoshi had ran. _I shouldn't have yelled at him! Daisuke would be dead if it weren't for him¼I'm such a MORON!_ Continuing to beat himself up, Dark heard a strange roar. He stopped and listened. _Was that¼_His eyes widened, _Bear!_ He listened, trying to determine which way it was. The rain was grower louder as it began to pour. He strained to hear anything.

"¼.ark!¼"

Dark blinked in surprise. _Krad!_

"..Dark!¼"

_It _is_ Krad!_ Dark ran towards Krad's voice. "I'm coming!"

He skidded to a stop. Ahead of him, he saw a reasonably small bear snarling angrily as it dug madly at the roots of a huge tree.

Dark snagged a large branch and hit the small black monster with all his might, swinging the piece of wood like a golf club. The bear squealed as it tumbled sideways, limbs flailing wildly as it rolled.

Dark backed up and watched as the shocked bear fled off into the bushes, sure to return shortly.

"Krad!" Dark tore over and flopped onto his belly to peek inside the roots.

Krad crawled out hurriedly, "You're a sight for sore eyes!" The blonde hugged him.

Dark smirked, "Glad to see you too, goldy-locks. We gotta get out of here!" Half dragging each other to their feet, they ran as best they could back the way they had come.

8 8 8

Daisuke sniffled; not being brave enough to go outside, he had again locked the doors. Huddled with Wiz under the covers, he sobbed. It had gotten much darker and scarier now. He had Krad's keychain flashlight on as his only light. He heard something step in the mud outside. He flipped the light off and held his breath. Something was outside the car. His heart pounded, _Dark!_ Crying, he buried his face in Wiz's soft fur.

"Dai-dai!"

"Satoshi!" Daisuke threw back the covers and unlocked the door. Satoshi was soaked and muddy, his face scratched up a little. Daisuke dragged him inside, sobbing with joy. Satoshi pulled the door shut and hugged Daisuke with one arm.

"Are you okay?"

Daisuke nodded and smiled, "I'm just happy to see you! Me and Wiz were scared!"

Satoshi hugged him again, "It's okay. I'm here." Him and Daisuke crawled back under the covers. "I brought you something, Dai-dai¼" Daisuke watched as Satoshi took something small and brown out from under his shirt.

"What is it?" Daisuke stared in amazement as the tiny creature moved its little pink nose.

"It's a bunny. It's for you."

Daisuke reached out and petted it gently, "It's so cute!" Momentarily forgetting the bunny, he hugged Satoshi. "Thank you!"

8 8 8

Well, they had _thought_ it was the way they had come. Krad tried to contain his joy. Dark hadn't let go of him in all the time they had been walking along. He glanced up at Dark.

The purple-haired man looked worried.

"What's wrong, Dark?" Krad asked, sitting up straight.

Dark laughed a little. "You're gonna hate me."

Krad slumped, "I already do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sort of," the blonde mumbled.

"That's too bad, I thought we were starting to get along!" Dark smiled down at him. "Did you find Satoshi?"

"NO." Krad let go of Dark and looked away from him.

Dark put a hand on Krad's shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry. That's all I can say!"

"You could promise not to yell at him again!" Krad yelled back, glaring at him.

Dark blinked and Krad sighed again.

"¼Sorry." The blonde walked silently for a moment. "I guess I should have panicked too. They did look like they were kissing."

"They didn't just LOOK like it! That _was_ a kiss! I swear!"

"It was not a kiss, Dark. I had him take CPR lessions with me in my college class."

Dark tried not to choke. "Collage class! Aren't you the one who's always saying that they're 'only three'!"

"Some things are inappropriate until they're older!" Krad protested.

"And CPR isn't?" Dark slung an arm over Krad's shoulders and pulled him beside him. "Hey, let's stop bickering and find Satoshi. I had to leave Daisuke alone."

"WHAT!"

8 8 8

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait! I'm throwing my big computer away, seeing as how it no longer works in even the slightest bit. -;; I'm using my dear Mom's computer to finish this chapter.

It might be awhile before I post the next chapter, I have a ton of things to do.

Beg pardon.

**Outtake One:**

He skidded to a stop as he saw a large bear with what was left of Krad between his teeth. Dark stared. The bear belched and blushed, wiping its fanged mouth with an embroidered handkerchief.

Dark made a disgusted face, "EWW."

**Outtake Two:**

"They didn't just LOOK like it! That _was_ a kiss! I swear!"

"It was not a kiss, Dark." Krad swung his arms over Dark's shoulders, "THIS is a kiss!" And he showed him a _real_ kiss.

**Review Channel:**

All I can say is:

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

Despite how horrible I am about getting the chapters posted, you guys are still reviewing and supporting this! Thank you! Thank you!

Please tell me; If I made a website for this, would you guys still read it?


	10. Chap10: Muddy Angels & a Happy New year!

If I'm Not Totally Wrong, Say I'm Right

10-26-2005, CY

AN: Here it is! The end to Slowmance! I'll explain why after the fic.

As I think you all know now, a girl named RiceballxChan has stolen my story and is rewriting it on with Fruits Basket characters.

Please enjoy this chapter.

8 8 8 

"We're completely lost!" Krad grumbled, picking leaves out of his hair.

"Ah, don't say _that_…" Came the calm reply from his lovely companion. "We simply..." Dark glanced around at all the trees, "...took a wrong turn or two."

"_Sure_." Krad growled, storming ahead.

Dark smirked and followed, "Y'know, they say that when you're lost, you should keep going in one direction and you'll find your way home."

"Oh, I believe it, Dark! Come here!" Krad's excited voice called from up ahead. Dark ran up to where the blonde was, stepping over a few fallen branches.

Krad smiled at him, "The lake edge! We found it!"

Sure enough, it was the lake edge, and from where they were, they could see the camp about half a mile to the east.

"Alright!" Dark grinned as they took off running down the rocky lakeshore.

They ran for five minutes before they came to a giant gap where a rushing river crashed down over large boulders and into the lake.

Krad sat and caught his breath, _I really need to work out more…_ He smiled to himself.

"Whatcha smiii-ling about?" Dark grinned at him.

"Well, what's with you?" Krad knew that grin. The same grin Dark had given him back in camp before this whole muddy affair had happened.

"Oh, nothing." Dark turned away, with the same wide grin printed on his face.

"I've had it with 'nothing'! What is it!" Krad grabbed Dark's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

Dark stopped grinning and just smiled a kind, warm smile. "You're so pretty, Krad. You look like an angel."

Krad blinked in surprise. _Pretty? Angel?_ The only word he could manage was "Huh?"

Dark grinned again, tucking his hands behind his head, "And a girl!"

Krad frowned, "Just shut up." Dark did so, other than his constant snickers and sputters.

Krad ignored him and looked out at the lake. Floating out a little ways from where they were was a brightly colored object. _The raft!_ Krad suddenly grabbed Dark's shoulders, shaking him. "Dark! The raft! The raft is out there!" He pointed at it and ran over and waded out into the water.

Dark came to watch, exclaiming, "Alright!" But as Krad swim out and brought it back Dark noticed that the raft had a hole in it. It was limp and deflated.

"Great." Dark sighed, coming to help haul it onto the rocks.

Krad crawled up beside him and leaned to look over his shoulder, "H-how is it?" The water had been freezing; he shuddered from the cold.

"If we tie something tight enough around this part here, we could probably make it back." He glanced over at Krad, who was still shivering badly. "What do you think?"

Krad hugged himself, "Sounds g-great!"

8 8 8 

"Row faster!" Dark commanded, paddling with his branch.

"I'm rowing as fast as I can, Your Worship!" Krad snarled over his shoulder.

"No you aren't." Dark snickered, "Put your back into it!"

"Fine!" Krad stabbed the water and pushed it backwards as hard as he could.

By the time they reached the shoreline, both their arms (and their backs) were a little sore, but they still ran to the car.

"Daisuke!" Dark opened the door. Daisuke was fine along with a sleepy-looking Satoshi. "Hey…"

Krad looked over Dark's shoulder, "Satoshi!"

8 8 8 

_What fun…_ Satoshi thought sarcastically, hugging Daisuke's arm and staring out the car window. _We didn't even get to go fishing… We did get to hike._ He smirked at the back of his older brother's head, _At least, _they_ did._ He hugged his red-head and smiled.

8 8 8 

"Satoshi, you go off to bed." Krad instructed his younger brother as he turned back to Dark. "Dark, I'll drive you two home if you like."

"Can't we spend the night, Kwad?" Daisuke asked cutely, holding tightly onto his favorite blue-haired boy's arm. "I'm too tired to go home…" He trailed his eyes down to his toes, smoothing a yawn with his small hand.

Krad blinked in surprise, _I don't recall him ever saying my name before… Strange._ The blonde shrugged a shoulder and looked at Dark, "What do you think?"

Dark yawned widely and slumped a little, "Sounds good to me."

Krad waved a hand at the toddlers, "Fine then. Satoshi, take Daisuke to your room."

"Come on, Dai-dai." Satoshi whispered softly, gently wrapping an arm around Daisuke and leading him off.

Dark glared at their backs and pointed an accusing finger. "Why the hell is he sleeping in Satoshi's room?"

Krad glanced at him before hanging his coat up. "Well, what's so wrong about that?" He shrugged, "They're both boys. What could happen?"

Dark still leered after where the kids had gone, "I don't know… I just don't like it!"

Krad snickered and walked past him, towards his own bedroom. "You're hilarious, Dark."

"Eh, say whatever you like." Dark followed him to the bedroom door. Krad turned around and stared at him.

There was a long, heavy silence.

"Can I, uh, help you?" Krad asked, leaning on the door frame. Dark nodded.

There was another long, heavy silence.

"YES?" Krad prompted, expecting Dark to have responded by then.

"You're standing in the way, first of all." Dark gestured for Krad to step aside.

Krad raised an eyebrow, "In your way to what?"

Dark scratched the back of his head, "The _bedroom_."

Krad gazed at him evenly, "The bedroom? You mean _my_ bedroom, Dark. _You_ get the couch." He pointed coolly back at the living room.

Dark glanced over his shoulder at the living room and then back at Krad. "Um, why?" He smiled and shrugged, looking heavenward. "We're both boys, what could happen?"

Krad snorted and backed inside the bedroom, closing the door halfway, "Good night Dark."

"Nuh-huh!" Dark pushed the door open and stood inside in front of Krad. He smiled at the blonde. "Good night Krad!" With that, he turned and pranced over to the bed, rolling back the covers.

Krad crossed his arms and walked over in front of Dark, blocking his way to the bed. "What makes you think that you get to sleep here? Daisuke had it rough, almost drowning and all. I figured he needed a soft, warm place to sleep." He held up his index finger, "You, however, are an adult man. The couch is soft."

Dark sighed and swung an arm under Krad, lifting him completely off the floor and up into his arms. "Krad. I know you love me. You don't have to play it so tough, I'm not gonna tell anybody." Gently pulling Krad's face up, Dark kissed the blonde.

Krad was too shocked to move and stared. Dark broke the kiss and held Krad close. "Let's get some sleep, huh?"

Krad wrapped his arms around Dark's shoulders, smiling. "Yes. Let's." He felt dizzy with joy, _Where'd this come from?_ He thought of protesting Dark's sudden change of heart, but it wasn't worth the loss.

8 8 8 

"See?" Daisuke whispered to Satoshi, "I knew they liked each other."

Satoshi nodded, "I owe you $2." Daisuke giggled quietly and closed the door. "Let's get some sleep!" He chirruped.

Satoshi smiled at him. "Let's." He took Daisuke's hand and they headed off too bed.

8 8 8 

**AN:** THE END. Sorry to end it so early, but I just don't enjoy writing this anymore. T.T Don't hate me! At least I made it END! My most favorite fanfic in all the world (Other then Love Letters To You) is Through Time and Back. It never got finished even though it was awesome.

Thank you all for reading Slowmance and for loving it so much. AND FOR GAAV'S SAKE! Don't watch the Anime if you like the Manga! It ruined all DNAngel things for me! I hate it!

AHEM. Now that I'm done ranting.

My one thing I ask all of you to do is:

Finish the things you start! Even if it's not how you wanted or expected it to end, it's better then leaving it open ended! But leave a few loose strings, so if you ever want to write a sequel, _you can_. -

I'm going to be starting a few other big stories soon, but they won't be DNAngel. They'll probably be Fruits Basket. I enjoy writing AU stories of when the characters are three or four. It's my thing I guess.

Go back and read Slowmance again! That's what I'm gonna do.

Editor: My sister, Threshie.

Story Plotter and everything else: Me, myself and I.

And finally,

Thank you all forever and always. Past the Outtakes is a short X-mas chapter, enjoy.

**Outtakes:**

I picked my favorite ones from the earlier chapters.

**Outtake One: Chapter One**

"I'm sick and tired of apologizing for you! What do you have against other kids, huh?"

"Oh! Think _real_ hard Krad!" He points around, "Do you see any _other_ four-year olds with _blue_ hair!"

Krad shrugs, "Well, I misread the label, I guess it _wasn't_ temporary…"

"Gee, y'think!"

**Outtake Two: Chapter Three**

_He doesn't know what he did, there's no point in yelling at him._ "I know, I know. I'm just tired and grumpy--"

"You always say that!" The little toddler sobbed.

"Well I AM!" Dark protested.

"Just because you stay up till one in the morning with a _new_ girl _every_ night!" Daisuke made a sour face. "It's gross!"

Dark glared, "It's none of _your_ business what _I_ do at night!"

Daisuke sighed softly. "I guess you're right… "He leered over at his brother. "But not when you do it in the _living room_!"

"Would you shut up! You're gonna bring the rating up again!"

"Well _sor-ry_!" The toddler stuck out his tongue.

**Outtake Three: Chapter Four**

There was a loud snap as the top step gave way, sending Krad and his armload of books crashing to the floor--after he hit the book cart, of course.

At the end of the day….

Keiji stared as Krad staggered towards him. As the blonde stopped in front of him, he noticed that his head, leg, upper left arm, ankle, pinky finger and jaw were all in casts/bandages and recognized what had happened. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

"Jhust shuht op!" The blonde growled.

**Outtake Four: Chapter Four**

Satoshi blinked at him and Dark noticed the same cute look that Daisuke gave him when he knew he was in trouble. "I'm going home with Daisuke."

The blonde looked slightly annoyed, "Not until you're older!"

Dark stared, "What do you mean 'not until you're older'! They're four for crying out loud! He didn't mean it _that_ way!"

Satoshi blinked at him and said flatly, "How do you know?"

**Outtake Five: Chapter Six**

Dark put his hand on Krad's shoulder and leaned down close, "How're we gonna explain it to 'em?"

Krad's neckhair stood up, "Explain w-what?"

Dark's grin widened, "About _us_." He winked.

Krad went back to digging, "Idiot."

Dark pulled Krad around to face him, "Come on, you gotta admit I'm hot!"

"Hot and dumb, maybe."

"I'm not _that_ dumb!"

**Outtake Six: Chapter 9**

"They didn't just LOOK like it! That _was_ a kiss! I swear!"

"It was not a kiss, Dark." Krad swung his arms over Dark's shoulders, "THIS is a kiss!" And he showed him a _real_ kiss.

**EXTRA**

Our Little Christmas:

Krad strolled in the door, happily humming Jingle bells while dropping his shopping bags on the table. Things had pretty much came together, other than a couple of arguments about what's right and wrong to the toddlers.

The blonde dug through the bags and pulled out the book he bought. It was thick and heavy. He stared at it a moment. _How in the world am I going to disguise this?_ He waved it up and down. _Maybe a really big box._ He sat it down and dug through the bag.

It was only one day until Christmas and Krad had _just_ finished his shopping. Now, all he had to do was WRAP them all.

So that's what he did…for the next three hours.

(8)(8)(8)

"Cocoa! That's what we need! Cocoa!" Dark grinned down at the two boys.

Daisuke smiled and bounced up and down, "Yeah, yeah! With whip-cream!" He gently grabbed onto Satoshi's arm, "Right, Sato?"

Satoshi nodded, "Sounds good."

The three went into a small coffee shop and Dark got two cups of hot chocolate and one big, strong cup of coffee.

He grumpily followed the toddlers to a bench, where they sat and quietly whispered to each other.

The black-haired man sipped his coffee, glaring at the two kids. _Finally, something they LIKE to do..._ He looked around at the decorated streets and flashing lights. _It sure is pretty this time of year..._ He glanced back at the toddlers, _And Krad gets to do all of HIS Christmas shopping while _I_ have to baby-sit._ Sighing, he sipped his coffee again. _Serves me right for doing my own Christmas shopping so early, I guess._

Daisuke tried to sip his cocoa; it stung his lips. "It's still too hot, Sato..."

Satoshi leaned down next to Daisuke, blowing softly on the steaming chocolate.

Daisuke watched as the steam silently dispersed into the air. The red-head looked back at Satoshi and whispered "Thanks..."

Something cold landed on his hand suddenly. He glanced at it. A tiny snowflake melted on his palm. "Hey..."

"Hey!" Dark called, "It's snowing! Maybe we'll have a white Christmas this year!"

"Yeah, maybe." Satoshi said, not breaking his gaze with Daisuke. "Dai-dai. Look at that." He glanced up.

Daisuke followed his gaze, and saw beautiful white puffs of snow drifting carelessly through the breeze. They fluttered down, swirling and swaying to rest on the ground.

"They're wonderful..." Daisuke said, holding his cocoa close. He looked back to Satoshi, who was staring at him calmly.

"I wasn't talking about the snowflakes, Dai-dai." He leaned forward and kissed the tiny red-head.

A shadow fell over both boys as Dark towered above them, growling. "DID YOU _DROWN_ AGAIN?"

Daisuke blushed and backed up a little.

Satoshi sat back up and sipped his cocoa, "I was talking about the mistletoe."

"Hey, I don't care what you were talking about, keep your mouth to yourself!" Dark snarled, grabbing Daisuke's hand and tugging him to his feet. "We're goin' home."

(8)(8)(8)

Krad happily sat the last gift under the tree as the front door swung open violently. Krad got up and came to see who it was that was trying to break his front door. "Hello, Dark. Welcome home."

Dark was coated in snow and looked rather grumpy. "Hello." He stomped past, dragging a hiccupping Daisuke behind him, followed by a grumpy looking Satoshi.

Krad raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Dark dropped his coat on the dining room table and sat down on one of the brown-framed chairs, pulling Daisuke up into his lap. "Your little brother kissed Daisuke!" Dark snarled, hugging the tiny red-head protectively.

Krad came over and sat down across the table. "They imitate what they see, Dark."

Dark leaned his elbow on the table. "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Do As I Say, Not As I Do'? It really applies here…"

Krad rolled his eyes, "We kiss, why not them? Did you expect them not to wondering what kissing felt like? Come on, Dark. How old were you when you got your first kiss? It's harmless. They'll grow out of it."

Dark didn't answer. He just sat, holding a teary-eyed Daisuke and glaring at the table.

Krad smirked and came over to his side. He leaned down and kissed Dark's cheek. "Thank you Dark. I got all my shopping, wrapping, and even most of the cooking done." He offered a pretty smile.

Dark sighed and sat Daisuke down, patting him on the back. "Go play."

Daisuke toddled off quickly, making a B-line to the couch where Satoshi was sitting and sewing a jacket.

Dark and Krad watched them for a minute, Krad leaned against the table edge. He smiled at Dark again, _You're so cute when you're mad, Dark._

Dark sat back in his chair, "C'mere, Goldy-locks." He gently took Krad's hand and tugged him over to sit on his lap. Krad wrapped his arms around Dark's neck.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

Dark sat his hand on Krad's head, "So, where are my presents?"

Krad snickered and sat up to look him in the eyes, "Tucked safely away under the tree."

"Ah." Dark got up abruptly and sat Krad in the chair, turning to head into the living room.

Krad jumped up and wrapped his arms around Dark's shoulders, "No you don't, Mr. Mousey." He slowly turned Dark to face him. "Not until Christmas Eve."

"I'll kiss you…" Dark offered, smiling as handsomely as he could, which was pretty easy.

"No-oo..." Krad laughed, putting a finger on Dark's mouth, "You do that anyway."

Dark swept Krad off his feet and princess carried him to the brightly lit Christmas tree. "But this'll be a _special_ kiss." He sat Krad down and rummaged under the tree, pulling every gift with 'Dark' on the tag to the front.

Krad crossed his arms, watching Dark's feet wriggle under the tree. "Every kiss should be special…"

Dark's arm stuck out from under the tree and waved, "They are!" The arm disappeared back under the tree and rustling commenced again.

Krad sighed, "It took me an hour to arrange those, you know…"

Dark popped out from under the tree and grinned, pine-needles and tinsel sticking out of his hair. "What's the point in arrangin' em, hun? We're just gonna desecrate them in a couple days anyway."

Krad knelt down beside his dark-haired love, "To _look nice_." He stood up again, re-crossing his arms. A small ding came from the kitchen. Krad glanced at the kitchen and then back at Dark. "I have to go check the last batch of cookies." He leered down at Dark, "Don't you dare open any presents yet."

He turned and walked into the kitchen, calling behind him "Christmas presents you can't open yet, or fresh-baked cookies and me?"

Dark stared at the small red-wrapped gift in his hand, "Cookies." He dropped the present and headed into the kitchen.

(8)(8)(8)

"Okay, why are we here again?" Dark grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders to cover his frozen ears.

"Because they want to buy us something." Krad answered, hugging his jacket shut.

"But why both of us?" Dark groaned, leaning his head on Krad's shoulder.

"You have to pay for my presents and I have to pay for yours. That's why." The blonde shrugged Dark off and turned to watch the street lights flash.

Dark raise his eyebrows, "Are you mad at me?" He stood next to Krad to look at his face.

Krad frowned, "No. I'm just grumpy from being cold."

Dark wrapped an arm around his blonde. "There's a easy cure for that." He snuggled Krad tightly, burring his cold nose under Krad's chin.

"Ack! That's not helping!" Krad wriggled out of his grip and rubbed his neck. "Your nose is cold!"

"Think I don't know?" Dark mumbled, cupping his hands over his face and blowing on them.

Krad hugged Dark's arm, "Sorry, love. My nose is cold too."

The store's door opened and Daisuke's chubby face poked around the corner, "Krad, you need to pay for Dark's gift now." Before Krad could confirm the command, Daisuke disappeared back inside.

(8)(8)(8)

"What is it?" Daisuke leaned over Satoshi's shoulder. They were now safely in Satoshi's room, wrapping Dark and Krad's presents.

"It's a book. I think Dark should read more." The blue-haired boy replied, rolling the tape around the box to secure its bright blue wrapping. "It's about how to be more charming. He needs it." He glanced over his shoulder at Daisuke, "What'd you get Krad?"

Daisuke sat back on his bottom and stared at the messily wrapped package beside him. "It's a pair of bunny slippers. Do you think he'll like them?"

Satoshi shrugged, "It's the thought that counts anyway."

"True."

(8)(8)(8)

X-mas AN: And they had a happy Christmas. I hope you all do too, saying you even celebrate Christmas. If you don't, have a nice winter anyways!

-

The End

Yours Sincerely,

Couy-Chan/June-Kun, Slowmance's Creator


End file.
